


A Gift In Every Sense of the Word

by Klainecentric (klainedevabethhummelson)



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Angst, Awkwardness, Barebacking, Blaine Anderson & Sam Evans Friendship, Bottom Blaine, Bottom Kurt, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Rimming, Sexual Inexperience, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainedevabethhummelson/pseuds/Klainecentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the anonymous Glee Kink Meme prompt:</p><p>Cooper, as a coming out present to his little brother, convinces his friend Kurt to suck Blaine off.</p><p>Blaine didn't think he would ever even get to kiss a boy before going to college, never mind getting a blowjob from a boy who looks like Kurt. He's so overwhelmed that he comes embarrassingly quick. Kurt feels bad for Blaine, and giving head makes him horny, so he decides to get Blaine hard again and ride him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Blaine is 17. Kurt is in his mid 20s.

"I want you to suck my brother off." He takes a nonchalant sip as if he hadn't just uttered something ridiculous across the table in a very public place.

Kurt chokes on his own sip of coffee and catches the embarrassing dribble before it reaches his expensive shirt, grabbing a napkin and angrily wiping his face and fingers.

"Excuse me?" He looks around the small coffee shop at the nearby customers, hoping they hadn't heard anything.

Cooper shrugs and then grins, leaning forward across the table. "He's gay, he's annoyingly virginal, and it's his birthday."

Kurt clings to the only thing Cooper has said that isn't fraught with sex and says, "When's his birthday?" He realizes this is the least of his worries about this conversation, but it's the only thing he can safely address without out turning obnoxious shades of red.

"In like four months."

Kurt narrows his eyes. "I don't even know what to say to that. Any of that."

"Let me help. Say yes." Cooper is positively beaming now.

Kurt pushes his chair back and makes to get up. He knows how Cooper is, and yet he still associates with him. He wonders idly what that says about him in the long run. He grabs his coat and is ready to storm out the door, completely unwilling to even grace Cooper's request with a response, when Cooper's hand reaches out and clasps his wrist.

"Oh come on, Kurt. Don't be like that."

Kurt raises a brow at him and glances pointedly at the hand on his wrist in warning.

Cooper doesn't release him, but the grin on his face does diminish. "Don't go. Come on, sit back down."

Kurt scans Cooper's face and huffs a sigh of resignation. "Are you done being," he gestures at Cooper as an entity, "you?"

Cooper pulls Kurt's wrist until Kurt is backing up towards his vacated seat instead of answering.

Kurt sits stiffly on the edge, coat still draped over his arm in preparation to bolt when this proves to be a mistake.

"Look," Cooper says, brushing a hand over his face. "My little brother, Blaine...he just 'came out'," he forms air quotes.

"Mom and Dad didn't...react well." Cooper purses his lips looking serious and annoyed which startles Kurt enough in its rarity that he sits back into his chair relaxing a bit, waiting to hear more.

"I flew him out here to just, kind of, get away?" he says it like a question.

Kurt folds his hands in his lap. "That's unfortunate. About your parents, I mean." He means it too. He'd had his own struggles with his sexuality but it never originated from under his own roof. "But that still doesn't explain–"

Cooper cut him off. "Look, he's going to college in a few months. He's a virgin. And now he's completely off-balance. He doesn't say anything but he's totally freaking out. I see him creeping back into the closet."

"And you think if I," he lowers his voice and leans forward, "pleasure him orally,"– _God, does he have to turn red right now?_ –"he'll somehow, what? Be out and proud?"

"That about sums it up, yes."

"That's ridiculous."

Cooper shrugs. "You're hot. You're experienced. And if you get there first then he won't have some meaningless drunken fumble in the bathroom of a frat house with nothing to show but a come stain and a headache the next day."

Kurt's mouth falls open. "God, don't be so crass."

Cooper shrugs again. Kurt is really beginning to hate that gesture.

"Having a complete stranger," Kurt points to himself, "do _that_ with him...is going to be just as meaningless."

Cooper actually raises an incredulous eyebrow at him and snorts. "You're like a walking Disney prince. All romance and grand gestures. There's no way you wouldn't make it special."

Kurt flushes and looks away out the window with a defensive eyeroll but no snappy retort. Which annoys him.

Cooper leans to get into his peripheral vision, drawing Kurt's gaze back.

"Seriously, Kurt. I just want to give him this. Something safe. Something to show him that what he wants isn't wrong or bad. And I trust you."

Kurt feels the heat in his cheeks reappearing, but this time from the earnestness of Cooper's voice. Cooper is an ass who puts on airs _constantly_. It makes Kurt crazy. But every so often, Kurt sees this side of him and is reminded of why he tolerates him in the first place.

"God this is going to be so awkward."

The obnoxious smile is back on Cooper's face, but Kurt let's it go. "Great! Come by tonight around nine."

"You're not going to _stay_? Are you?" Kurt is actually torn about whether or not he wants Cooper there. The idea of being intimate with Cooper anywhere in the vicinity is horrifying. On the other hand, what the hell is Kurt supposed to do with Cooper's _virginal_ and _high-school-aged_ younger brother without Cooper there to buffer the discomfort of this whole scheme?

Cooper laughs loud. "Hell no. That's my little brother man. I love him, but I do not need to hear that."

Kurt swallows. "Right. Okay."

Cooper gets up and downs the last of his coffee. "See you tonight!"

Kurt watches Cooper leave and flops his head onto a napkin on the table. (He can still protect his skin while being dramatic.) He must be insane. He's never even seen this boy, let alone met him. Not that he's worried about his looks or anything. There is no way anyone related to Cooper Anderson would be unattractive. But all of that aside... What was he _thinking_?

*****

"Hey Squirt," Cooper calls and Blaine hears the door slam downstairs. "I'm home."

Blaine rolls his eyes at the nickname and goes back to flicking through the college catalog. When he doesn't respond, he hears Coopers feet jogging up the steps two at a time and mentally counts the seconds before Cooper bangs open his bedroom door without knocking. _Three, two..._

"Got plans tonight?" Cooper asks as he steps into the room right on schedule.

"Um, no? Who would I have plans with? I don't know anyone here."

Cooper shrugs and turns back out the door just as quickly as he came. "Good."

"Close the–" Blaine's head drops onto the mattress between his elbows and he sighs, rolling himself off the bed to cross the room and close his door.

He's grateful for his brother's timely invitation to come stay with him. Cooper doesn't mention it, but Blaine suspects it wasn't an accident that he just happened to invite Blaine to California just days after The Great Gay Fallout at home. It's a welcome reprieve from the stony silence of his parents.

He slides back onto his belly, head at the foot of the bed and pulls the catalog towards him again. Only a few more months and he will be here for good to go to college. At least he would be out from under the stifling presence of his parents. But he would also be quite alone. Well, there's Cooper, but he's Cooper. He doesn't know which is worse.

Cooper's voice carries up the stairs. "Pizza's here, Squirt."

"Don't call me that," Blaine calls angrily and closes the catalog around a pen to save his place.

"Sure thing, Squirt."

Blaine groans and grouches his way down stairs folding himself into a kitchen chair and turning the pizza box closer to select a piece.

They eat in silence for a few minutes until Blaine dabs his mouth with a napkin and swallows his bite to ask, "why did you ask if I have plans?"

Cooper grins around an oversized mouthful and doesn't respond.

Blaine stares and waits.

Cooper takes another bite.

"O-kay." Blaine takes another piece and they continue to eat in silence. Blaine is curious, but he is also not interested in playing whatever game Cooper is clearly playing.

When he excuses himself back to his room, Cooper just gives him a jaunty wave of his fingers and a wide grin like he is in on some joke Blaine is not privy to. It irritates Blaine to no end.

*****

Blaine runs the towel over his head one last time before hanging it back on the shower rung and pushing his hands through his hair trying to tame it, twisting a few curls around his fingers to smooth them. He hums to himself and pulls on a pair of black and gray plaid pajama pants followed by a soft black v-neck t-shirt. It's not especially cold in California, particularly in the summer, but Cooper likes to keep a cold house, and Blaine likes to be warm at night.

He crosses the hall back to his room, claiming his laptop off the small desk in the corner and settling himself on the bed. He sits up against the headboard and crosses his ankles before popping open the computer and turning it on.

He is just about to load facebook when he hears the front door open. He had forgotten about Cooper's inquiry about his evening plans, but the sound of Cooper speaking to another voice brings the memory back. He can't make out what either person is saying, so he goes back to his laptop.

He's just opened a link to a promising cat video when two pairs of feet start climbing the stairs. He waits for them to pass, thinking that Cooper is entertaining a "guest", and reaches for his earbuds on the nightstand in response. He does not need to hear whatever Cooper and his "guest" might be up to. Maybe Cooper had been hoping Blaine'd had plans for this reason.

He slides the right bud into his ear and then promptly jerks it out again in surprise when his door bursts open. He yanks his knees up protectively, almost dislodging his laptop and catching it at the last minute.

"Jesus, Cooper. Learn to knock."

"Aw, baby brother, did I catch you doing something _compromising_?" Coopers eyes survey the situation and Blaine goes pale.

"What? No! I just–"

Cooper reaches behind himself and yanks a man into the room by the front of his waistcoat. "This is Kurt. Have fun! Be back later!"

Blaine's eyes have just enough time to flick to "Kurt" and see the death glare he is giving his brother while smoothing his clothes back into order, before they dart back to Cooper who is retreating down the hall.

"What?" Blaine says dumbly but is only met with the sound of the front door opening and closing. "What?" he asks again, and looks back at the stranger, his mouth hanging open.

Kurt is still staring at the space where Cooper once was, so Blaine can't see his face.

"He did not seriously get me a babysitter," Blaine says to no one in particular.

At this Kurt turns around, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Pardon?"

"Uhm." Blaine remembers himself and puts the laptop on the covers to his side, sliding off the bed and holding his hand out. "I'm Blaine. Sorry about him. I think he thinks I am still a little kid, and need minding."

"I'm not–" Kurt is looking more flustered by the minute, and doesn't take Blaine's offered handshake. Instead he covers his own face with a hand. "Oh God. He didn't tell you, did he?"

Blaine lowers his hand and suddenly feels apprehensive. "Tell me what?"

"Oh for the love of God, I am going to murder him."

Blaine's eyes widen when Kurt finally looks at him. "What's going on?"

Kurt looks like he wants to flee, eyes darting to Blaine and then rolling away before sliding onto him again.

Blaine feels a small shudder shock through him at the subtle once-over Kurt is giving him. He looks...shocked? Embarrassed?

Kurt then looks directly at Blaine and narrows his eyes in what Blaine thinks is contemplation. He's thinking. He sucks a corner of his lip into his mouth and worries it. Blaine is drawn to the action, and suddenly finds himself taking him in fully.

He is smartly dressed, handsomely so. Well, no, that's unfair. He is downright gorgeous. Blaine feels ashamed of himself instantly and looks at the floor instead of at Kurt. Whatever this man is doing in his room, he probably is not here to get ogled.

"Well, this is certainly awkward," Kurt comments with a nervous laugh.

Blaine looks up. "I don't understand." And he doesn't. What possible reason could Cooper have for depositing a stranger into his room and then bolting?

Kurt gestures to the bed for Blaine to sit down. It feels odd to have someone inviting him to sit in his own space, but he does so anyway, still too baffled to bother questioning it.

He watches Kurt pace back and forth a few times in front of him, casting quick glances his way every couple of steps.

"Cooper, uhm... Your brother, he... He asked me to..." Kurt looks uncomfortable, and it makes Blaine shifty.

"Asked you to...?" Blaine prompts and the feels the blood drain from his face. "Oh God, you're not here to talk to me about gay...relations? Are you?" Blaine feels the blood rush his face and wants to bury his face in his hands. _This is_ not _happening_.

Kurt actually laughs, a defeated laugh. "I wish."

Blaine raises his eyebrows, utterly confused and Kurt sits down beside him, straight-backed. He sucks in what must be a fortifying breath and turns to Blaine. "He asked me to blow you."

The words hit Blaine point blank and his jaws pops open of its own accord. "What?"

Kurt doesn't respond. He just lets the words sink in, still vehemently trying to keep eye contact like this is not the most bizarre situation in the history of ever.

"And are you going to?" Blaine immediately slaps a hand over his mouth mortified. He didn't mean to say it like that. _Oh God. OhGodohGodohGod_. "I mean...You agreed?"

Kurt nods. "I don't know what I was thinking."

Blaine feels like ice just materialized in his stomach. Instant rejection, even in this completely messed up situation, settles deep in his bones. "Oh."

Kurt must pick up on something in Blaine's tone. "Oh, no. NO. That's not what I meant. You're... It's not..."

"It's not you, it's me," Blaine finishes. Why does he feel like he just got broken up with? What is his life?

Kurt sighs and turns his body to Blaine, bending his knee up on the bed. "Hello, I'm Kurt." He presents his hand.

Blaine looks up at him, and for the first time since he entered the twilight zone, he focuses on Kurt's eyes which are so clear and blue, and the smile he is giving Blaine is beautiful and rallying.

"Blaine," he says, all manners, taking Kurt's hand in his, still completely bewildered.

Kurt's eyes soften and he tilts his head to the side... Curious? Sad? "Really, I think your brother is just worried about you. About how you feel about you."

Blaine looks at their joined hands, which Kurt still has not relinquished. He doesn't know what to say, and is distracted further when he feels the pad of Kurt's thumb brushing over the skin of his hand, soothing.

Blaine focuses on the movement. "Oh," he says lamely. "I feel fine."

Kurt squeezes his fingers and Blaine looks up. "There's nothing wrong with you. Or what you want."

Blaine looks at the wall.

"I don't know why I agreed to something so inane. He just kept talking about alcohol and fratty bathrooms, and stains, and I..."

Blaine lets out a small laugh at Kurt's rambling.

Kurt takes a breath and smiles at him, but it's strained. Like memories have resurfaced that are painful or unpleasant. Blaine feels his face fall into a concerned frown and they stare at each other.

"But now that I see you..." Kurt looks back and forth between Blaine's eyes.

Blaine waits.

"You look nothing like Cooper."

Blaine's head jerks back in surprise, feeling something like rejection again, and he looks at his bed instead, starting to pull his hand away.

Kurt releases him, but breathes out, "you're beautiful."

Blaine's head starts up again when he feels Kurt's cool fingers on his jaw.

"And I..." Kurt pauses, thinking again, and then seems to conclude something. "...want to. I want to give you this."

Blaine knows he's blushing now. He feels stunned into inaction. He keeps waiting to wake up in front of his laptop, having drifted off into some elaborate fantasy.

"Blaine?"

Blaine blinks several times, feeling utterly seduced already and nothing has even happened. He nods jerkily, not even sure exactly what he's agreeing to, when soft lips are against his.

His breath sucks in and shudders out, and Kurt's hand is at the back of his neck, gently tilting him. He goes with it, and his lips part when he feels Kurt's tongue brush against his mouth. His first kiss. He whines quietly, and Kurt responds with a low groan of his own, dipping his tongue inside Blaine's mouth.

Oh God... It feels amazing. He brushes his tongue against Kurt's and feels his cock swelling in his loose pajama pants. He squirms, clenching his eyes tighter closed, highly aware of his own arousal and embarrassed by its ferocity.

Kurt pulls back and whispers against his lips. "Shh." He must have felt the way Blaine tensed because he is brushing a thumb along Blaine's neck and nudging his nose with his own.

Blaine's mouth drops open in a gasp when he feels Kurt's palm pressing into his erection.

"God, look at you. Who wouldn't want to touch you."

Blaine flutters his eyes open and is met with a close-up of Kurt's darkened eyes.

"Can I suck you?" Kurt's voice sounds shaky, and his hand slides against Blaine's cock, already fattened and leaking.

Blaine moans a "yes" between them and Kurt slides off the bed to his knees, graceful and so, so goddamn sexy. Blaine doesn't know how or why this is even happening, but when he looks down at Kurt moving into position between his legs, he doesn't even care.

Kurt's hot mouth brushes over the flannel of his pants, mouthing at his cock and Blaine wants to come just watching him. He clutches the covers at the edge of the bed, not daring to touch. Not wanting to ruin the perfection.

When Kurt pushes his hands under Blaine's shirt and up his chest, Blaine almost chokes on the sob, his hips writhing. His body, untouched by anyone but himself, is overwhelmed. Every brush of Kurt's fingers feels like electricity. "Kurt," he whimpers.

Kurt groans and his fingers slide down Blaine's skin to tuck into the waistband of Blaine's pants, pulling until Blaine lifts his hips and Kurt slides them down and off.

"So beautiful," Kurt repeats low and rough.

Before Blaine can even think to be bashful at being so exposed, Kurt is running the tip of his tongue up the length of him, and Blaine's hips stutter upwards.

Kurt grips him in a tight fist at the head and strokes down, long and slow.

Blaine's hand comes up and threads into the back of Kurt's hair. He watches Kurt's eyes drop closed and then watches Kurt's lips close around the swollen head of his cock.

Kurt opens his eyes and looks up at Blaine's face. His tongue brushing against the ridge and he sucks gently.

Blaine comes with a pained cry, clenching his eyes closed when Kurt has to hastily seal his mouth around him to catch the sudden rush of come.

Blaine's hips are jolting upwards with each pulse, and with each throb his embarrassment climbs. God, he just wants to evaporate. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He releases Kurt's hair like he has no right to it, and tries to close his legs and curl in on himself when Kurt pulls off of him. He doesn't dare open his eyes, holding in stinging tears of shame. He will not add _crying_ to this fiasco. But God, he is so mortified.

*****

Kurt shifts back onto the heels of his boots and licks his lips slowly, acutely aware of his arousal pressing thick in his pants. _Damn, that was incredibly hot_. The broken apologies being uttered from somewhere through the haze above him pull him back to the moment. He feels Blaine's legs closing under his hands and he realizes.

He stands and steps into Blaine's space, gripping Blaine's wrists and tugging his hands away from his tight-shut eyes. "No, hey, what are you sorry for?"

Blaine just shakes his head back and forth like it is too much to say aloud. Kurt knows why he is embarrassed and he feels awful for him. But he really, _really_ doesn't want him to be. That turned him on _so_ much. God, watching this gorgeous boy lose it so quickly. He feels powerful for it. Even if it has less to do with him and more to do with first times.

Kurt may be a bit lust addled, but he can't help it. He takes Blaine's right hand in his and presses it into his cock. "See what you do to me, Blaine? I'm so hard because of you. You did that."

He watches Blaine's eyes snap open and drop to where his hand is pressed into Kurt's crotch. Kurt lets out a pleased sigh through parted lips when Blaine starts tentatively rubbing him.

Kurt keeps his own hand over Blaine's but doesn't guide him. He just enjoys the rhythmic motion of Blaine touching and he rolls his hips into it.

Kurt digs his free hand into the back pocket of his jeans and pulls out a condom and a packet of lube. Maybe it's presumptuous, but Kurt was not going to go into any situation regarding sex and not be prepared.

Blaine's hand stills on him and he stares at the items when Kurt drops them on the bed. Kurt can see the nerves starting to creep over Blaine again, so he squeezes Blaine's hand around himself once and the releases him.

He crawls slowly into Blaine's lap, one leg then the other, leaning over him and looking down into wide gorgeous eyes and sinfully long lashes. Jesus, what has he gotten himself into.

He cups Blaine's neck and nudges his chin up with his thumb, dipping his head down to kiss. Blaine opens to him instantly, and Kurt slots them together, licking in slow and deep. He moans low when Blaine's tongue meets his, massaging and exploratory. _This boy is going to kill him_.

He pulls back and says against wet lips; "I want you. I want to ride you. Is that okay, Blaine?"

He can feel Blaine's adam's apple work under his thumb when Blaine swallows hard. But Blaine is still looking up at him when he nods, looking absolutely stunned.

"Say it."

"Yes, Kurt. Yes."

Something about the way Blaine throws his name in there makes Kurt throb. Hearing his name on those lips... _fuck_.

Blaine's hands seem to have pinned themselves to the side of the bed, apparently afraid to move. Kurt thinks he is just desperately trying to hang on for the very unexpected ride this evening has become. _No pun intended, really_. Kurt grabs one and brushes his lips over the back of it before guiding it to the buttons of his waistcoat.

"You can touch me, Blaine. God, I want you to."

This seems to be exactly what Blaine needed to hear because the next thing Kurt knows, Blaine's long fingers are pushing buttons through holes. He looks up into Kurt's face once then back to the open waistcoat, where he pushes his hands into it to slide it off Kurt's shoulders, like he doesn't want to miss the reveal.

Kurt lets his arms fall back so it slides off, and bites his lip when Blaine immediately starts working the buttons of his shirt. He can feel Blaine getting hard again beneath him, and fuck if that is not the hottest thing ever.

With his shirt open, Blaine's eyes travel over him, looking like he has never seen the chest of another boy before. At least not up close, not one he can touch. Kurt is about to encourage him to do just that, when Blaine splays his hands low on Kurt's abdomen and slides them up. _Oh. Yes. He can have whatever he wants_ , Kurt thinks. It's hard for Kurt to just sit still and let this slow exploration run its course, but he is not about to disrupt it. Blaine isn't just touching him like he's curious. He's touching him _reverently_ , like it's a gift. And Jesus, he could kiss Cooper for putting him here.

Blaine's thumbs brush over Kurt's nipples when they pass upwards, and Kurt arches into it. Blaine stills for a split second and then pushes Kurt's shirt back off his shoulders. He looks up again at Kurt, a bit shy maybe, but with heat behind it.

Kurt's hands thread into Blaine's hair when Blaine loops and arm around his waist and straightens his spine to lean up and brush his tongue over Kurt's nipple.

"Oh God yes," Kurt moans, and Blaine's fingertips dig into his ribcage clutching him closer. Kurt can't help it and he rocks his jean-clad ass into Blaine's second full erection.

Blaine tips his head back and moans. Kurt takes his mouth again, using his fingers in Blaine's hair to tilt his head just how he wants it. Blaine goes pliant and lets him, but Kurt is pleased to feel pressing fingers sliding up his spine.

When they part, they are both panting shallowly. Kurt pushes himself off of Blaine's lap and bends down to start undoing the laces of his boots. He wants skin. He wants Blaine. And God he wants to fuck.

Blaine pulls his soft t-shirt over his head without prompting, eyes glued to Kurt's hands when Kurt starts to undo his belt and work his pants open.

He pushes his jeans and underwear down in one go and tugs them off each foot. Blaine's dark eyes on him brings back that sense of power he felt earlier. He is not usually one for putting on a show, but he can't help but stroke his hand up and down his length a few times, watching Blaine watch him.

"I want you in my mouth."

Kurt grips the base of his cock at the unexpected announcement. "Jesus."

Blaine's eyes are glued to Kurt's cock. "Please."

There is nothing, _nothing_ that could stop Kurt from giving Blaine exactly what he asks for right now.

He steps between Blaine's knees which are spreading to accommodate him and tilts the head of his cock to Blaine's lips. "Then take it." He tries to sound put together and seductive, but he's anything but. The innocence of this boy's want has him running hot and on the edge.

Blaine places his hands on Kurt's hips and leans forward, licking once at the slit–a taste. He seems to like what he finds and then sinks his mouth down half Kurt's length in one go.

 _Oh shit_.

Blaine must not have been expecting his throat to seize and protest and he gags and stutters back. Kurt immediately places a hand in Blaine's hair, massaging his fingertips against the scalp, wanting to stave off any embarrassment and keep Blaine from closing off.

"It's all right. Just go slow. We're not in any hurry."

Blaine nods and sucks in a deep breath before leaning back in to suck the head into his mouth. Kurt suddenly feels proud of him. "Good boy," he says without thinking about it.

Blaine whines and makes gentle suckling pulls around the tip in response.

"So good, Blaine," Kurt encourages. "A little more."

Blaine sinks lower, fingers digging harder into Kurt's hips, bracing for a gag that doesn't come.

"That's right," Kurt pants. God, this is the best kind of torture. "Now pull back and sink down again. Slowly."

Blaine does as he's told and sucks deliciously, hollowing his cheeks. Kurt groans. His hips want to fuck forward and take, but he doesn't let them.

Blaine starts to bob his head in earnest, taking just a little bit more of Kurt in each time, he's sucking loud and wet, and Kurt feels the vibrations of him moaning his way through it. He clutches Blaine's curls quickly and pulls him off just before he comes.

Blaine looks up at him with lidded eyes, and Kurt glances down to see Blaine's hand gliding up and down his own cock. "I want to make you come."

He almost does.

Kurt doesn't answer he just puts his cock back to Blaine's lips. Blaine opens and sinks, and then sucks and pulls, and Kurt's hips stutter with the rising of it. He pushes in further, Blaine clamping his fingers into Kurt's waist but taking it, and he comes hard. Hips jerking with each throb into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine groans and swallows around him, drinking it all down.

When he pulls free, Blaine is breathing hard, his cock is standing straight up and Kurt's own cock responds weakly at the sight.

Kurt leans over to kiss him deep and hard, chasing his own taste in Blaine's mouth. "What you do to me..."

He pushes Blaine backwards onto the bed, grabbing the packet of lube he left on the covers and straddling his waist. Blaine's hands flop back beside his head and he looks up at Kurt like he doesn't know how he's real. Kurt blushes slightly under the gaze. No one has ever looked at him quite like that before. He likes it.

"Have you touched yourself before? Your hole?" He rips the packet open with his teeth and squeezes some lube onto his fingers, reaching behind himself to massage his entrance.

Blaine flushes a lovely pink color and shakes his head. "No."

"Mmm, then I will, ah, have to show you sometime." He has no idea if this will ever happen between them again, but he wants it to. He feels like he's addicted already.

He braces his arm next to Blaine's shoulder and presses two fingers inside himself, his head dropping forward on a breathy gasp. "It feels so good, Blaine. I'm going to be so open for you." He starts thrusting his fingers, rocking his own hips back to meet them. "I'm just going to sink onto that beautiful cock. I'll be so full of you.

Blaine hips are rolling up into the space between them, humping the air, his body needing to fuck into something, and Kurt feels his cock beginning fatten.

"Can I finger you?" Blaine asks quietly, lustily, broken.

Kurt's head drops to Blaine's shoulder on a moan. It's like Blaine does this on purpose.

He sits up and pulls his own slick fingers free, and Blaine sits up with him, brushing his hands up and down Kurt's thighs looking equally bashful and hungry. He likes it when Blaine touches without thinking about it, like he is getting out of his own head and just letting himself _have_.

Kurt lifts one of Blaine's hands and brings it to his mouth sucking two fingers all the way in and wetting them with his tongue. Blaine's hips thrust up against his ass, and Kurt almost says fuck it and just sits on Blaine's dick. He restrains himself and slides off of Blaine's fingers, guiding Blaine's hand behind himself.

Blaine takes over and slides his fingers down the small of Kurt's back and into his crack. When he finds Kurt's hole he presses the tip of his middle finger inside.

"Fuck, Blaine. That's it. Put your fingers in me."

Blaine pushes his middle finger half way in and the starts pumping it in shallow thrusts. It's so not enough, but the tease of it is so fucking good.

"More, Blaine."

Blaine lines his index finger up and pushes it in alongside his middle. "It's so small, so hot inside." He says it with such wrecked lust and wonder that Kurt is amazed he doesn't just shoot a second load between them.

"Mm, yes sweetheart. Imagine how my little hole is going to feel on that big cock."

Blaine's hips hump up against Kurt's ass at that, and Kurt wonders if he could just being Blaine off by talking him through it. _Next time_.

"God, you're going to feel so huge in me." He reaches back and grabs Blaine's wrist to hold it steady, and begins fucking himself on Blaine's fingers. "I want to stretch myself on that cock."

Blaine's breath is hitching like they're already fucking, and Kurt can't take it. He yanks Blaine's hand free and grabs the lube again to cover his own hand. He reaches between them and pumps Blaine's cock, covering it in slick, Blaine fucking up into the grasp helplessly.

He braces himself on Blaine's shoulder and reaches behind himself to hold Blaine's dick steady. He knows there was not enough prep to bypass the burn, but he doesn't fucking care.

He presses the head of Blaine's cock against his hole and teases his hips in a circle, Blaine shaking beneath him.

He presses down until he feels the ridge pop inside his hole. Blaine moans, and his hands splay hard and digging on Kurt's thighs.

Kurt pulls off again, watching Blaine's face. He looks pained and tensed, and fucking beautiful.

Kurt pushes the head in again, and watches Blaine's head tip back and his mouth drop open.

"That feel good, sweetheart?"

Kurt pulls off again and Blaine swallows hard. "Y-yes, God yes." Blaine opens his eyes and looks at Kurt. "Fuck me, Kurt. Please. Ride me."

"Christ."

Kurt sinks the head back in again, but this time keeps going, a long moan rolling its way out of his chest. He v's his fingers around Blaine's cock, feeling it sinking in. It burns and he fucking loves it.

Blaine is vibrating with restraint beneath him, and Kurt marvels at him. "Look at you, staying so still and letting me just take my pleasure on your cock. You need to fuck, though, don't you?"

Blaine whines.

Kurt bottoms out and threads his hands into Blaine's hair, rolling and rotating his hips, feeling Blaine move around all the way inside him. "You're so good for me. Such a good boy."

Kurt peels one of Blaine's hands off his thigh and guides it behind them. He rises up a little, letting part of Blaine's dick slide free. "Feel it, beautiful. Feel how you're spreading my little hole."

Blaine's shaky fingers brush along Kurt's stretched rim and Kurt can feel Blaine throb inside. Kurt moans. "Oh, you like that. I can feel you throbbing, Blaine."

Blaine's hips jerk but he stills, and he wraps an arm around Kurt's waist, tilting his head up to suck on Kurt's neck, maybe trying to distract from his needy cock.

Kurt leans his head away to give Blaine more room. "That's right, angel."

Blaine is still brushing his fingers along Kurt's rim, and Kurt just wants to fuck down hard and fast, but he stays himself, and instead contracts and releases the muscles in his ass rhythmically.

Blaine sobs out a moan load and long, detaching from Kurt's neck and grabbing Kurt's ass. "Oh God, Kurt."

"Yeah? Think I can milk that cock, just like this? Just clench and release until you give me your come?"

Kurt looks down at his own length, hard and leaking. "Look at me Blaine. Look how hard I am for you again." He clenches and releases again. "I am going to come on your cock alone. You feel so good." Clench...release.

Blaine is whimpering, his hips making little aborted jerks.

"It's all right Blaine," Kurt lifts himself a few inches off Blaine's shaft. "You've been so good."

Kurt leans down to lick at Blaine's parted lips as he plants his hands on Blaine's damp shoulders. He whispers there, "fuck the come out of me, Blaine."

Blaine almost growls in relief as Kurt leans back, arching himself in a practiced way and holds on. He knew he was working Blaine to this point, and he fucking wants it. Everything that Blaine is about to give.

Blaine plants his feet and braces his hands on the bed behind him and fucks up into Kurt hard and fast. Kurt looks at him, at his young body, his abs clenching and straining with each thrust, sweat beading on his arms and collar bones.

Watching Blaine break apart is unlike anything he's ever seen, and he arches further into it, moaning and panting when Blaine's cock sporadically finds his prostate.

"Fuck, God yes. Fuck me, Blaine. Fucking give me that cock," Kurt babbles. "You gonna come for me Blaine? Come on, give me that come."

Kurt knows they're both close. Blaine pounds into him a few more times jerky and fast and then presses up and holds, clamping Kurt down against him by his ass, and comes.

Kurt feels him start to spurt and that's all it takes for him to clench and come all over Blaine's stomach.

They tremble their way through it with halted gasps, and when Blaine goes boneless, Kurt wraps his arms around him and lays them both back to the mattress.

Kurt breathes into Blaine's sweaty neck for a moment before casting his gaze around and landing on a tissue box on the night stand.

He slowly pulls himself off Blaine and rolls to the side, quickly grabbing tissues and cleaning between his legs before anything can drip and ruin the covers. So much for a condom he realizes a little too late. Oh well. He is tested religiously and frequently and well Blaine is...was...a virgin.

He grabs a few more and wipes Blaine's stomach clear and then tosses the used tissues in the bin a few feet away.

Blaine is still laying sideways on the bed, feet planted on the floor looking startled at the ceiling. Kurt can feel the awkwardness creeping back in and he wants to stamp it out.

He turns on his side, and props his head in his hand, using his other to twirl a messy curl around his finger, hoping some gentle contact will be enough to stave off any weirdness. Blaine turns his head into Kurt's hand and looks at him, completely quite.

"You okay?"

Blaine nods.

"Blaine, that was... Well, for me, that was incredi–"

"You're perfect."

Kurt's mouth hangs open dumbly and he feels blushy and flushed all of a sudden, which is kind of ridiculous considering everything he just said and did.

Blaine instantly looks embarrassed and looks back to the ceiling, pinching his eyes closed.

Kurt pulls himself together and kisses Blaine's lips, which jerk in surprise and then relax and return the soft gesture.

When Blaine looks at him again, something in Kurt's chest warms and fizzes. Blaine looks like he wants to propose.

Kurt smiles at him. He knows Blaine is far too vulnerable to ask anything of Kurt in this situation. Kurt's older. He's Cooper's friend, and Kurt just took him apart a piece at a time.

"So, where are you going to school, Blaine?" He hopes Blaine understands it for the question it is. _Will you be nearby? Can I see you again?_

"Here," Blaine croaks and the clears his throat. "Here in L.A."

Kurt smiles and kisses him again, petting through some of Blaine's curls. "Good." He lays his head on Blaine's chest, and hums when he feels a tentative arm curl around his back and hook his waist.

This whole thing had started as utterly ridiculous and completely bizarre, but laying here with Blaine feels _right_ , and he suddenly doesn't want to just get dressed and walk off into the night as some passing favor to Cooper.

*****

When they come downstairs, it's hand in hand. Blaine keeps looking at Kurt like he can't possibly be real, and Kurt just feels smitten.

Kurt pulls them up short when he see Cooper sitting ramrod straight in the middle of the couch staring at the TV.

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "How long have you been here?" His voice is higher than he would like, but he was not expecting an audience.

Blaine seems to officially notice Cooper right then, and Kurt feels him try to pull his hand away, probably so he can curl his arms around his chest. Kurt holds tighter.

Cooper shakily pulls earbuds out of his ears, and they can hear the far-too-loud music blasting out of them when he does.

He turns to look at them, a bit white in the face, and utterly embarrassed. Cooper is never embarrassed. Kurt feels smug.

"Long enough," Cooper finally replies. "Jesus Kurt. I didn't ask you to completely defile him."

"You have no one but yourself to blame," Kurt says primly.

He can feel Blaine tugging more adamantly at his hand to get free. Kurt does release him this time, but only to pull Blaine into his arms, and kiss him soundly and sweetly on the mouth.

When he pulls back Cooper is staring at him like a fish out of water.

Kurt grins and turns back to Blaine, his smile softening. "I'll call you."

Blaine nods and looks a bit dismissed and desperate not to be alone with Cooper.

"When I get home. I'll call you when I get home and we can talk. Okay?"

Blaine relaxes a little.

Kurt turns to Cooper and points a finger. "Not. A. Word."

Cooper looks like he wants to protest, because he has _questions_ , but one glance and Blaine and his gaze goes a bit soft and brotherly. He nods.

"Good."

Kurt gives Blaine one last peck to the cheek and a squeeze to his hand and strolls out.

When he is on the other side of the door, he leans back against it and grins. If there is a slight bounce in his step when he walks down the path to his car, well that's just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belated Christmas chapter... No smut in this one, but it'll be back. I just wanted to get this posted since I was asked so nicely to continue and didn't want to leave people hanging for 20 years if they really wanted to read more.

He's looking at the front door that just closed behind Kurt's back. He's not even beginning to deal with what's going on in his head when the sound of blaring music thrumming from Cooper's dangling headphones cuts through to him again. It feels like someone just turned the sound back up on life, and his brain gets flooded with a jumble of questions, memories, and confusion. _What the_ hell _just happened_ being the most dominant one of them all.

Cooper must have also been looking at the door, because in his peripheral vision, he sees Cooper's head turn. He knows there are two wide, blue eyes staring at the side of his face, and that "not a word" that Cooper should be adhering to is about to be completely disregarded.

Blaine is poised to flee.

"Blaine..."

Okay, there are two things wrong with that word. One, is the tone of voice in which it was delivered. Cooper sounds uncertain and gentle. Both rare occurrences. Two, the word itself. Blaine can count on one hand the number of times Cooper has called him by his actual name. All right, that's probably an exaggeration. But it's infrequent enough that Blaine can recall some of the more notable times he's done it.

There was the time when a boy from his class got beaten up after a school dance for being gay. Blaine had just about gathered enough courage to come out to his parents and friends, and then that had happened. Cooper had caught him crying silently on the couch with a forgotten snack in his lap.

 

_"Hey Squirt! How was-" Cooper sat down when Blaine had looked up at him with startled and teary eyes. "Hey, hey, Blaine... What's wrong?"_

There was the day Cooper told him he was moving out. Not only out, but all the way across the country.

 

 _Cooper knocked as he opened Blaine's door–one of the only times he_ ever _knocked. "Hey, can I come in?"_

_Blaine nodded._

_"Blaine, listen..."_

 

And then there was the day Blaine called Cooper to tell him he was gay. He had just told his parents over dinner, and it had not gone...great. He had been so upset and nerve-wracked that he just had to call Cooper and get it over with. Like tearing a very large, very sticky band-aid off an open sore.

 

_Cooper had just breathed down the line. Blaine sat tensed and shaking, expecting to be rejected._

_"Come stay with me, Blaine."_

The point is, when Cooper says Blaine's name like that, something serious is usually about to follow, and Blaine is not in the slightest bit ready for it. The whole situation is just weird, and he doesn't have the wits to answer questions right now. He is a mix of fluttery excitement and frayed nerves, and he just can't.

He realizes his little mental detour down memory lane has left him standing and staring and definitely not responding to Cooper. When Cooper starts to round the armrest of the couch and approach, Blaine turns and runs up the stairs two at a time. It feels juvenile. Like he is some spoiled teenager who just got caught after curfew and has been grounded, dramatically running to his room and slamming the door. But he can't care right now.

He locks the door behind him and then leans against it, putting his ear to the wood, listening. Cooper doesn't appear to be following him. He closes his eyes and turns his forehead to the door, just letting the sturdiness of it hold him up for a few seconds.

He straightens himself up and turns to survey the room. It's not really his room. Not yet. So it still feels foreign and familiar all at once. Right now it's more foreign. He notes the rumpled comforter and the open laptop pushed off to the side, it's screen black. He remembers the cat video he had been about to watch, and for some reason that silly video seems like a life removed from the one he's in now. How can a couple of hours so effectively turn his life on its head?

It's just sex, right? People have it. Lots of people have it, and have it frequently. Sure, it's not the sex he'd imagined he'd have his first time. Then again, what he'd imagined was more storybook romance, and likely does not exist. This was not that. But... _oh_...it was something.

His body responds immediately when he starts involuntarily sifting through the hazy memories of his unanticipated encounter with Kurt Hummel. There is not a 17 year old body on the planet that wouldn't respond. But it still makes him feel guilty for some reason. He ignores the arousal in favor of taking a step further into the room. He's not exactly sure how to go about his night now. Is he supposed to just get into bed, flip through facebook and then go to sleep like any other night? It doesn't feel like any other night, and simple things like routine seem insurmountable. He doesn't like it.

He glimpses his phone sitting on the night stand, and the little blue light blinking a notification at him. He goes for it instantly, sweeping a finger across quickly. Kurt said he'd call.

He feels the deflation when he discovers it's just a spam message in a hotmail account that he really just needs to delete: w _ant 2 get laid!!?!_

"Too late," he says aloud in response to the subject line, then laughs a bit hysterically. "And I'm apparently just going to talk to myself."

He sits on the edge of the bed, at least a foot away from where he had been with Kurt. The arousal that had been somewhat dampened by his email comes back again when he feels the ghost of Kurt's body around him.

"Ugh," he flops back on the bed and lets his phone drop face down on his chest. He really just wants Kurt to call. He has no idea what he is going to say to him, or what Kurt might say, but he feels untethered, and somehow thinks Kurt will make it better.

*****

The drive home starts with that swoopy feeling in his stomach when he thinks about what he just did. What he just _said_. He can feel his face going warm at the memory. It's not like he's a prude in bed. Sure, when he is out and about in the world, he keeps a certain air about him that often lends itself to him being called rigid and proper, but he knows how to let go and enjoy himself in the right moment.

And let go, he did.

His hands squeeze and twist on the wheel, leftover lust washing over him in pleasurable little waves. He just fucked the most adorably gorgeous boy. He shifts in his seat, getting harder the more he thinks back to it. The most gorgeous teenage boy. He stills in his seat. The most gorgeous _virgin_ teenage boy who is Cooper's baby brother. His erection wilts in his pants. _Oh God_. What the hell did he just do?

His hands start shaking for new and uncomfortable reasons, and the rush of guilt takes him quick and without warning. He starts frantically recounting the events, remembering Blaine just being so...agreeable to everything that Kurt did and said, and it feels wrong all of a sudden. Did he force him? _No, no Kurt, stop it. You did not force him. You asked, he agreed... Yes, but you railroaded him. You put sex and seduction in front of a teenager. You all but coerced him into giving you his virginity._

Another voice in his head summons itself uninvited: _You matter, Kurt._

All the giddy feelings that had been swirling happily in his belly are completely gone now and have been replaced by jagged rocks. He wonders if anyone had ever told Blaine he matters...and to not throw himself around. _Fuck. Kurt, you are literally the biggest asshole on the planet._

He feels sick and his eyes are wet. He just needs to get home. He needs to call Blaine and, and...apologize to him? Ask him if he's okay? He just needs to get home and talk to Blaine.

*****

His fingers don't want to wrangle the right key away from the group, and then it refuses to go smoothly into the lock. He is just about frantic when it finally clicks into place and he twists it, pushing open the door.

He is crossing through the living room, headed for the island of the kitchen, and digging his phone out when he hears a loud sniff and sob from the direction of his couch. He turns quickly, wildly thinking of how to defend himself from an intruder when he is suddenly holding an armful of Rachel Berry against his chest. Apparently he had closed his arms around her on instinct, and his cell phone free hand is rubbing small circles on her back.

"Rachel, what-"

"Thank _God_ you're home Kurt. I have been waiting for an hour! I needed you and you weren't here! Where were you?" she rushes out in one muffled breath against his chest.

He is still trying to figure out how to respond, but all he can come up with is regret that he ever gave her a key to his home.

She lifts her head from his chest and pulls back in his arms, looking up at him with wet brown eyes. It worries Kurt. This is not the 'woe is me, I am so misunderstood' face this is an actual 'I'm honestly upset and hurt' face, and he frowns at her.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" He brushes her hair off her forehead and wipes a few tears off her cheeks.

She sniffs harshly and Kurt untangles himself from her to find a tissue.

"I didn't get the part," she says from behind him as he leans past the couch to grab the Kleenex from the side table.

He freezes momentarily. _Seriously? This is what has her upset?_ He's on the verge of being callous and shoving her and her dramatics out of the apartment so he can call Blaine. The urgency of which had diminished at the sudden appearance of, what he thought was, an honestly distraught Rachel.

"I called my Dads to-"

 _Whine_ , Kurt supplies in his head.

"-vent." She takes a shaky breath, and offers a small smile when Kurt hands her the box of tissues.

Kurt is quickly getting irritated, but she still looks unhappy. If her tears had been in any way contrived, she would have cleared them up by now, satisfied that she had Kurt's undivided attention. She likes to think that she plays Kurt into getting what she wants, but Kurt only gives what he chooses. And he chooses to let her believe that. It's easier that way.

"When Dad didn't get on the phone too," the tears start again, "I asked where he was."

Kurt reaches out for the hand that is not clutched around the Kleenex and squeezes.

"Daddy said he _left_. He moved out. They're getting a divorce." She plucks a tissue and buries her face in it. "He cheated Kurt," she says through a sob.

Kurt is momentarily stunned. What do you say to _that_? He settles with, "oh honey...c'mere," opting not to pry and ask questions that she probably doesn't have answers for anyway. He can't imagine any parent would want to burden a child with the gruesome details of infidelity.

He pulls her into his arms, deciding that this situation definitely warrants a bit of cuddling. He looks at the phone still clutched in his hand at the small of her back and sighs. He needs to call Blaine. He's already a first class dick, and if he doesn't call as he said he would, he...doesn't even know what he would call himself. But it wouldn't be kind.

Rachel clings to him and lets the tears fall freely onto his shirt, mostly trying to stem the flow of her nose. Kurt will endure only so much, and snot on his clothing is not one of them. At least not from Rachel. He feels a bit fond that she has the presence of mind to take that into consideration in the middle of her breakdown.

He peels himself away from her gently, and tries to muster a bright smile that is not tinged with worry over his own predicament. "Is this a get wasted and yell at the TV kind of night, or is this a drink tea under a blanket and snuggle kind of night?"

She laughs wetly. "Tea, please. My head is pounding."

Kurt nods and squeezes her arm before heading for the kitchen to start on the tea. "What do you want to watch?" he calls back to her.

She's quiet while she thinks, and Kurt fills the kettle.

"Pirates of the Caribbean," he hears when the water shuts off.

"What?" he turns with the kettle in one hand, and shuts his mouth when he realizes it's hanging open.

"What, what?" she defends at the look on his face. "It's... It won't remind me of things. You have it, right?"

At this, he makes a show of scoffing and then glaring bitchily at her.

"Of course you do," she smiles small, but at least it's a smile. "Can I wash my face? I feel disgusting."

"Of course."

She heads off into his bedroom and he quickly fumbles his phone back into his hands. He pulls up a new text message and stares at the blinking cursor. What on earth can he possibly say in a text message that will make any of this okay for Blaine.

_Something came up with a friend, I will call you tomorrow. :)_

He holds the delete button down with a grunt of dismissal.

_I'm sorry I haven't called. Got stuff going on. Will call tomorrow._

Damn it.

_I am sorry for conspiring with your brother to basically railroad your virginity out of you and then taking off leaving you to said brother with a promise to call which as you can see I am not going to follow through with because I am the scum of the earth. SLEEP WELL!_

He almost, _almost_ wants to send that. Because it's exactly how he feels. The truth is, there is nothing he _can_ say in a text message that will be sufficient. But silence is worse, he thinks.

_I'm very sorry, Blaine, but I will have to call you tomorrow, ok? Sleep sweet._

Rachel comes out of the bedroom wearing a pair of his flannel pajama pants and one of his t-shirts. "Who are you texting?"

He starts at her voice and has a very cartoonish moment of juggling the phone in the air a few times before catching it and blindly punching the send key.

"No one, just clearing notifications. You know me and those stupid numbers in red circles. They make me crazy. If only I weren't so popular," he mock exasperates.

She just shrugs and heads for the living room. When he sees her kneel down to find the movie, he silences the phone and puts it back in his pocket. Hopefully that will be enough for now. He will grovel tomorrow.

Since Rachel has helped herself to his clothes, indicating that her visit has now turned into a sleepover, he decides to go get changed himself. Now if only he can stay out of his own head long enough to stave of Rachel's curiosity and help her through a rough night... Though, he doesn't really deserve such courtesies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just going to be up front about this now. I am a notoriously slow writer. Sorry for the wait, and any other wait that is going to come after this. I am still working on it, though.
> 
> If you are still out there reading, then bless you. :) If you're new, then welcome! If you hate me and my ridiculous time table, then forgive me.

The first sensation Kurt notes is that one of his pajama legs has ridden up and twisted in his sleep. It's the downside to having a non-sexual sleepover–he can't just sleep in his boxer briefs when one of the girls are over. He wants to reach under covers and try to sort it out, but the next sensation he's aware of is Rachel's back pressed fully against his. He knows the second he starts squirming she is going to wake and either roll over to cling on with all available limbs, or else just snipe at him for disturbing her. She's not pleasant in morning unless the morning is on her terms.

He takes a deep breath, holds it and ever so slowly moves his unbound leg up to try and wiggle the offending cloth back down with his toes.

"What on _earth_ are you doing, Kurt?"

Kurt closes his eyes and mouths a silent ' _shit_ ,' but hey, at least she's awake now. He rolls onto his back, forcing her to move and finally reaches down beneath the covers and rights his pants. She huffs, annoyed at the jostling.

"I keep telling you, I don't care if you sleep in your underwear."

"Yes, but I do," he says, slightly muffled by the comforter that had flopped over his face while he wriggles himself back into order.

"You're such a prude."

"I'm not a prude Rachel, I just don't want to deal with your questing fingers when you get clingy in your sleep."

"I do not-" Rachel starts, indignantly, sitting up and glaring.

Kurt reappears from under the comforter to stare at her, eyebrow raised.

Rachel huffs and pulls her knees up to her chest. "You just don't want me to discover your little...ehm...morning problem."

"Little? You take that back, Rachel Berry!"

Rachel  nudges his thigh with a foot grinning. "Thanks for letting me stay last night. I really did _not_ want to go home and be alone."

"Aw, of course sweetie." He pulls a hand free to rub her arm.

"What are your plans today?" she turns excitedly to him, suddenly all awake and bright. "We could go shopping! And then brunch! I know it's not Sunday, but who doesn't love brunch?"

He's watching her babble with an exasperatedly happy smile on his lips when it slips off his face in time with the quick drop in his stomach. Blaine.

He almost falls fully off the bed reaching for his silent phone on the nightstand. He had stuck to his plan not to look at it while consoling Rachel, and never checked to see if Blaine had responded. And now the guilt is back full force with a healthy helping of fear. He's not really sure what he's afraid of, but he feels it anyway.

He completely ignores Rachel's questions and unlocks his phone to find...nothing. No text notification to be seen.

He opens the messaging app and he sees a _draft_ of the text he sent. Or rather, the text he obviously didn't send. The cursor is blinking innocently at him one line below the message he composed. Oh God, he must not have hit send when Rachel startled him the night before.

He flings the covers off and darts out of bed, completely lost on anything Rachel has said in the past minute. "I have to go. Now."

"What? What do you mean you have to go? Where do you have to go?"

He is flicking through clothes in his closet, saying "no, no, no," as he evaluates each piece. Nothing in here will do. What does one wear when they return to the scene of the crime to grovel? Cooper's going to murder him. And Blaine. He doesn't even know what to think about Blaine.

He ignores Rachel's response as he pulls out a shirt and pair of jean's laying them gently on the bed despite his frayed nerves. "Cooper is probably, literally, going to kill me," he says more to himself than Rachel.

Rachel latches on immediately and shimmies closer to him on the bed, finally emerging from under the covers ready for gossip. "Why is Cooper going to kill you exactly?"

"Huh?" Kurt looks up from where he is inspecting the hem of the jeans he intends to wear, finally tuning into her still being there. "Oh, no, it's nothing. It's private. Seriously Rachel, you need to go. Or at least get out of my room so I can change." He tries to shoo her with his hands like she's an annoying pet sitting on his blankets, hoping all the flapping will distract her from continuing her questions.

"Oh my God. Kurt! Did you have _sex_ with Cooper?"

He has to stop then, and gawp at her in what he imagines is a very unattractive way. "Excuse me? How did you even get that idea?" Though, now that she mentions sex and Cooper, his brain supplies him with a helpful memory of sex with Blaine, and he feels the tingling in his cheeks as his face heats up.

"You did! You did have sex with Cooper!" She is grinning far too wide and leaning closer still to inspect the red on his cheeks. "I thought he was straight, but...you _are_ pretty attractive, and he's never actually said, so–"

"Rachel Barbara Berry, you get your mind out of whatever gay boy fantasy land it has wandered into and stop being insane. I did not have sex with Cooper. Jesus woman." He's decided to cover his blushing cheeks by being indignant and turning back to his closet. God he hopes it works. He doesn't have room to feel guilty, aroused, and annoyed all while fending off the ridiculous notions of his gossip-starved friend. Emotional turmoil or not, Rachel lives for scandal–particularly when it's someone else's.

Rachel finally gets off the bed, far too perky for his liking, and heads for the door. "Well, you had sex with someone. You're only private about sex," her voice trails off as she heads for the kitchen.

"I am private about a lot of things, not just sex," he argues, firmly ignoring the truth of that statement–at least in this case–and exhales loudly. He closes the door and heads for his bathroom. He feels like a Grade 'A' Douchebag, and no shower is going to fix that, but he has to try. He has to see Blaine and...explain? God, he doesn't even know what he's going to say. What he _should_ say.

When he comes out of the bathroom scrubbed clean, hair in place, and wracked with nerves, he hears the TV on in the living room. So much for hoping Rachel would leave on her own.

He dresses carefully, making sure everything is just right. It's not really different than any other day, except today it feels more like armor than it ever really has. And the small part of his brain that is still a caveman is hoping he looks good. It makes him feel sick with guilt considering all things, but he can't help but like the random sense memories from his night with Blaine. It makes his stomach swoop with lust right before it clenches back up with worry.

When he comes out of the bedroom, Rachel stands from the couch, coffee in hand. She opens her mouth to probably start firing off prying questions but then her eyes give him a once over and she cocks an eyebrow. "Are you _trying_ to sleep with Cooper?"

The line her eyes draw up and down his body leaves a physical sensation in its wake. She's leering and it makes him uncomfortable. "Rachel, you're looking at me like I am food and your starving. Quit."

"Well, you look hot. How did you even get into those pants without help and a prayer?"

"Funny."

"So, are you trying to sleep with Cooper?"

"What's with you and sex and Cooper?!" he snaps, turning from her. He stuffs his phone into his bag and heads for his keys. "Maybe _you_ should sleep with Cooper. Purge this crazy sex obsession." It's actually not a bad idea. They are probably the only two people on the planet that could tolerate each other long enough to make it to foreplay. If they don't just give up and try to out-diva each other.

She snorts in response and folds her arms across herself. "You're going to tell me eventually. You know that, right?"

"Whatever you say." He brushes past her, keys in hand and bag over shoulder.

He makes for the door and Rachel squeaks indignantly. "You're actually leaving me here, aren't you? What about my _pain_ , Kurt?"

He rolls his eyes to himself before turning back to her. "Yes, I am actually leaving. This is important, Rachel."

She looks like she's about to interrupt and he cuts her off. "Not that you're not, but seriously, this is _really_ important." He's trying not to sound desperate and exasperated, but it's hard. He looks at her and she's looking away with a pout. He thinks it's less to do with being abandoned in her time of need and more to do with being sidelined for something else, period.

He pulls the door open harshly, using his guilt to fuel anger. It's easier to mask that he feels like a dick twice over when he can hide it behind irritation. He's about to cross the threshold when he stops and takes a breath with his eyes closed. He turns back and trots over to her, and she looks at him pathetically. "You'll be okay. Your Dads will be okay. It's going to be okay." He kisses her on the cheek, and he knows he's forgiven–for now–when she tilts her cheek up to accept it. "Please lock up when you leave."

She nods. "You're still going to tell me everything."

He doesn't respond, he just rolls his eyes where she can see it this time, and leaves. He pulls his phone out on the way to the car and texts Mercedes. Maybe she will come keep Rachel company.

Before he puts the phone away again he looks at Blaine's contact and thinks about texting him to let him know he's coming. But, no, he doesn't want the potential rejection, and certainly doesn't want an excuse to get out of this. It's a different kind of walk of shame than he's done in the past–he's usually not walking _back_ (and he's actually driving, but whatever, details)–but it's shame he feels nevertheless. This is going to be the longest drive of his life.

~~~~~

Blaine wakes up when his hand collides painfully with his still-open laptop on the bed. His eyes pop open, and he has just enough presence of mind to grab onto the computer before it slips off the side and onto the floor. Once it's settled further onto the mattress he flops back onto his back, closing his eyes and breathing hard, letting the unexpected awakening start to dissipate. When the shot of adrenaline has run its course, he opens his eyes and looks at the ceiling fan gently spinning overhead.

Then he remembers.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

All his attention is now focused on the erection between his legs and the memories of last night currently feeding it. He instinctively wraps his hand around himself over the pajamas and squeezes, releasing a breathy groan as he does so. He's not entirely awake yet, but he's conscious enough to feel uncomfortable dealing with the problem.

Waking up stiff and wanting is not new. He's seventeen. Of course he wakes up with an erection pretty much daily. But this one is different. It's actually driven by something other than his innate teenage hormones and self-built fantasies. It is being propped up–literally–by an actual event. An event that is both hot and hurtful all at once.

He hadn't called. Or...well...

He releases himself quickly and sits up feeling around on the mattress for his phone. When he doesn't find it he leans over the side of the bed and sees it laying innocent and quiet on the floor.

He very ungracefully flops over the side to grab it, flipping it over so he can swipe it to life. Maybe he slept through it? Hope floods his veins, erection flagged and forgotten in the rush.

Nothing.

All that hope that had bubbled up so quickly goes suddenly flat in his chest, making it feel heavy and tight.

He tosses the phone onto the bed and turns his head away from it blinking at the window instead. He can feel tears pushing behind his eyes, and he doesn't want to let them out. Even sitting here alone, the thought of crying over something like this makes him feel...less like a man? Like some virgin maiden? His father's voice in his head is inopportune and highly unwelcome.

He hops down off the bed instead, leaving his phone lying somewhere on the covers. He doesn't want to look at it. It's almost like he blames the phone for his lack of messages. He's angry at it. Which is good, he can work with that. He wants to be angry so he doesn't cry over...over what? His virginity? The fact that the one pretty boy who showed an interest doesn't actually seem to be all that interested after all?

The rush of shame and sadness is physically heavy and he wants to buckle beneath its pressure.

No. He's not going to do this. Angry is what he chooses to be. At Cooper specifically.

 

By the time he is done showering, dressing, and gelling his hair firmly to his head, his anger has turned to a desperate need for avoidance. All the questions and accusations he had been wanting to fling at Cooper about the _how?_ and the _why?_ and the _what the fuck were you thinking?_ are gone, and he just doesn't want to talk about it. He doesn't even want to acknowledge it, actually.

It's his fault. Of course, none of it would have had the _chance_ to happen if Cooper hadn't intervened, but Blaine is a big boy. He could have said no. He should have said no. He should have used his brain instead of his dick to evaluate the situation for the bizarre creature that it was and turned the beautiful man down. But he didn't. And yelling about his lost innocence to Cooper is not going to change that.

He can hear the gentle turning of pages coming from the kitchen when he is halfway down the stairs, and it takes all of his willpower to not turn right back around and go up. Blaine may want to avoid it, but Cooper may not be so accommodating.

 _Courage, Blaine. You can't avoid him forever. Just don't let him steamroll you. You can do this._ Besides, Cooper had looked both shocked and a little violated last night. Perhaps he would want to avoid it just as much as Blaine.

"Heeeyyyy there little brother!" The piece of toast that's halfway to Cooper's mouth is placed back on the plate, and he gives Blaine a wide and obnoxious smile.

Fantastic. Blaine settles his backpack in an empty chair at the table and continues past without looking at Cooper.

"How you feeling today? Tired? Have lots of naughty phone sex into the early hours of the morning?"

Blaine pulls open the fridge, pretending to search for the strawberry jelly that he is actually just staring at to kill time and prevent himself having to acknowledge Cooper.

"Though, I'm guessing not since I didn't hear anything. You are loud, squirt. Like, no holds barred shameless," Cooper continues far too gleeful while all Blaine wants to do is scream or cry or both.

He yanks the jelly from the fridge and slams it onto the counter, releasing it so he can grip the edge instead. "Cooper! _Enough_!" He is glaring over his shoulder at Cooper's smiling face.

Cooper sits up from his casual arms-on-the-table pose, and the smile slips, but doesn't disappear. "Oh, don't be like that Blainey. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Blaine faces forwards again letting his head drop. " _Please_ ," he whispers. "Drop it."

"Did you not have fun? It sounded like you had fun."

Blaine roars at him spinning on his heel to face him. "Yes, Cooper, yes! I had lots of fucking fun losing my virginity to some guy that you convinced to...to...fuck me and then be on his merry way. So. Much. Goddamn. Fun. Are you happy? You should be because I am fucking ecstatic, Cooper. I am just so fucking pleased to be standing here talking about this with you. Would you like to talk about it some more, because I sure would like to."

Cooper has actually leaned back in his seat with his mouth popped open, looking stunned. "Blaine...what?"

Blaine slumps in on himself, falling back against the counter, all the anger evaporating into resigned defeat. "I said I don't want to talk about it. Could you please, _please_ , just listen to me for once?"

Cooper is blessedly silent, so Blaine breathes out hard and pushes off the counter to resume making the jelly toast he doesn't remotely feel like eating. He can still hear Cooper thinking, though. His thoughts are like a physical presence in the room, except they are not playful and needling, they are worried and _angry_. Blaine entertains the idea that Cooper is angry at him for some reason, which is just rich, all things considered, until...

"What'd he do?" Cooper's voice is not really Cooper's voice. It's low and sort of...dangerous.

Blaine looks up from the toast, butter knife slathered in jelly and held aloft, surprised at Cooper's tone. He's quick to placate.

"Nothing. He didn't do anything." It's not a lie. Kurt really didn't do anything, and that's kind of the problem, isn't it.? He didn't call when he said he would. Blaine feels like such a child pining after a man he just met and barely spent two hours with. Who is Blaine to expect anything out of this stranger? No one, that's who.

Cooper's toast is completely abandoned and he is leaning forward in his chair, staring intensely at Blaine who quails under the look at goes back to his toast, smearing jelly around with slightly shaky fingers.

The air of indifference Blaine is trying to exude is clearly not good enough because Cooper says, warningly, "Blaine, what did he do?"

Blaine sighs and twists the lid back on the jelly before returning it to the fridge and taking his plate over to the table to sit. "He...didn't call. It's not that big of a deal."

Cooper stands, looking like a Hollywood lawyer about to throw an objection in crime drama, and Blaine might think it was funny and very typically Cooper–dramatic and overdone–except Cooper looks furious, and Blaine doesn't think it's funny at all. He wants to just...not. So, he diverts.

"How did you know?" Blaine blurts quickly but low, cutting off Cooper's rage and making him blink at Blaine trying to keep up.

Blaine hasn't touched his toast, he's just looking at Cooper's face. Not his eyes, because he's not ready for that kind of scrutiny yet, but still looking. Truthfully, this question has been bugging him for a while, and he didn't know if he ever wanted to bring it up. But he needed something to waylay Cooper, and this is what his brain grabbed, so now Blaine's stuck with it.

"How did I know-? I didn't know." Cooper blows a long breath out and sits heavily back down in his chair, tilting his gaze up at the ceiling.

"No, not that. Uhm... When I called. After Mom and Dad...when..."

Cooper tips his head back down to look at Blaine, trying to follow. Blaine peels his eyes away, and picks up his toast. He knows it's going to feel and taste like cardboard in his dry mouth, but he needs something to do.

It takes Cooper a couple of seconds to wrap his head around Blaine's cryptic question, but he seems to manage because he says, "that you're gay." It wasn't a question, just like it hadn't been when Blaine had called him desperate for someone to understand when his parents just _didn't_.

It'd been bothering him that Cooper hadn't requested clarification or repeated the words back to him like his parents had when he'd told them.

_"What? You're gay? What do you mean you're gay? You're not gay."_

He wasn't upset that Cooper hadn't asked, that wasn't it. It had been a great relief not to have to explain, and defend, and define a second time. And Cooper had done one better and offered him an escape. It was more the _why_ he hadn't. At first he thought maybe Cooper was just that accepting. And clearly he is, but Cooper's never one to let a laundry list of questions go unasked particularly when he's thrown new information or thinks it will rile Blaine up. So why hadn't he asked?

It had occurred to Blaine on the plane ride over, after days of worrying on it, that maybe it was because it wasn't new information to Cooper. Maybe Cooper didn't need to ask because he already knew, and maybe he chose not to ask because he understood that Blaine needed something different in that moment.

When Blaine nods his head slightly to confirm that he and Cooper are now talking about the same thing, Cooper nods too and leans forward on his forearms after pushing his plate out of the way. Blaine suddenly feels like an insect under a microscope and is already thinking of a way to un-open this particular can of worms. This isn't any better than talking about the bizarre and upsetting situation with Kurt.

"Do you remember what movie you were obsessed with when you were like 10 or 11 years old?"

Blaine's head jerks back slightly in surprise, but he answers without hesitation–his movie obsessions are serious business, and he remembers almost all of them. "Tangled."

Cooper nods and grins widely, teasingly. He gave Blaine endless shit about his love of all things Disney and Pixar. Still does, actually. "Right, the one with the chick with all the hair."

"Rapunzel," Blaine feels the need to correct.

Cooper chuckles at the look on Blaine's face, and Blaine is sure it's a cross between wary and annoyed. Cooper used to get character names and plot points wrong on purpose just to watch Blaine get indignant and launch into a full plot summary so Cooper would just _get it right_.

"Anyway, Mom and Dad were out and Andrea and I were supposed to be watching you. But we had gone upstairs to study."

Blaine snorted, and he felt a smile tugging on his lips. "To make out."

Cooper rolls his eyes playfully, but brushes it off to continue. "I came down to check on you, and found you jumping on all of the furniture with a goddamn frying pan in your hands."

Blaine laughs unexpectedly remembering the day he's talking about now. "That was fun," he says with a grin, allowing the memory to lift him out of the heavy morning for a moment.

"When you noticed me standing there, you were standing in the middle of the coffee table with the frying pan held up like you were going to whack something with it. You looked ridiculous."

 

_"Having fun, squirt?"_

_Blaine jumped off the table with a mighty swing of the pan.  "You think Mom and Dad would take us to Disney? I want to meet Flynn Rider."_

_Cooper laughed and sat on the arm of the couch while Blaine just stood next to the coffee table, enraptured by the TV screen._

_"I don't know," Cooper responded. "Maybe." He knew they would do no such thing, but there was no point squashing his kid brother's dreams._

_Blaine finally sat back down on the couch, frying pan laid off on the cushion next to him. "I like him," he'd said, still watching the movie like he had never seen it before._

_Cooper looked at the screen and then looked at Blaine, watching Blaine's shorter legs swinging off the edge of the couch, toes not quite able to reach the floor. "You do, huh?"_

_Blaine let out a small sigh and nodded. "He's pretty."_

Blaine's eyes went wide when Cooper finished retelling the memory, and Cooper just smiled softly and maybe a bit sadly at him. "You knew all that time."

Cooper shrugs a shoulder and leans back in the chair, pushing it back onto it's back legs and rocking back and forth, completely casual. "I didn't _know_ , know. But I pretty much knew."

"You didn't say anything, though."

"What was there to say, squirt? You were just a kid, and I was a dumb teenager. I had no idea what to say, and I didn't think you even knew you had said what you said. Let alone what it really meant. Even if you did know and recognized it for what it was, I don't think you meant to say it to me. And teasing you or asking you about it just seemed _mean_."

"You loved being mean to me," Blaine replies, trying for some teasing levity, but not managing to completely smother the underlining truth that he actually spent many years believing Cooper enjoyed tormenting him–still believes it, if recent events are to be considered.

The chair thumps forwards again back onto all four legs as Cooper rests an elbow on the table and puts his chin in his palm. "Not always. Not that day."

Blaine slumps a little and leans back in his own chair, ignoring the fact that he has only managed one bite of his breakfast. Cooper seems content enough to let him mull it over and stays quiet, but still watchful.

Cooper's right. Blaine hadn't really been aware of what he'd said or what it had meant. Not in any concrete way. It was the year following, when he truly began to recognize the shape of his attraction to other people, and how it solely focused on other boys or male characters in movies and shows. By that time Cooper had already moved out, and Blaine was left alone to struggle with it not ever knowing he might have had an ally in his brother.

"why didn't you tell Mom and Dad?"

Cooper actually looks offended at that and Blaine feels ashamed. "I am an obnoxious jerk, but I'm not cruel," Cooper almost pouts, looking distraught and guilty. "I'm really not, you know that right?"

Blaine tenses, because he senses that Cooper is about to steer the conversation back into more recent territory, and Blaine still feels raw and weird. He doesn't answer. He would really like to shut Cooper down again so he can finish his breakfast and go visit the campus while avoiding talking about Kurt. But the distressed look on Cooper's face is making Blaine curious enough to want to hear what's next. Cooper is not often this serious, and they have managed almost 10 uninterrupted minutes together in the same room without Blaine feeling, teased, annoyed, or embarrassed.

"About last night," Cooper starts and looks imploringly at Blaine, like he just wants to get this out.

Blaine picks up his toast and stuffs another unappetizing bite into his mouth to keep himself from interrupting and running out of the room. It's cold. Gross.

"I really didn't know that things were gonna...go down the way they did." Cooper smiles at his little joke, obviously trying to alleviate the weight of the air in the room, but he quickly gets serious again when Blaine doesn't react and continues to chew moodily focused on the table.

"When I asked Kurt to, uhm, come over and... I just wanted to see Kurt get his feathers ruffled. He looks like such an angry peacock when he gets flustered, and it was too good to pass up."

Blaine can hear Cooper grinning around the words at his own description of Kurt, but stays silent.

"I honestly expected him to say no, and if he had put up any more resistance than he already had, I would have given up the joke and just asked him to come over." Cooper's words are getting faster, trying to make Blaine understand. "I really just wanted you to, you know, have someone to talk to. And hey, if there happened to be a little fun that came out of it, then more power to you, right?"

Blaine is looking at Cooper now, because he can't help it. He's not sure he recognizes this brother. A brother who suspects his secrets but doesn't question them and still keeps them just in case. A brother who pulls him away from the stifling stares of disapproving parents and gives him room to breathe. A brother who seeks out the one gay friend he has and tries to get the two of them together so Blaine has someone to talk to about things that are probably out of Cooper's depth.

"I did not expect _that_ to happen." He points a finger at the ceiling, and cringes a little before his features morph into something more hard and angry. "And I sure as fuck did not expect Kurt to act like an asshole and just leave without even–"

"Coop, it's fine. Really. It's...thank you."

"Thank you?" Cooper's jaw is off its hinge.

"Yes. Thank you." Blaine stands and collects his plate with unfinished toast walking it to the trashcan. He's not sure he can voice all the things that he wants to thank his brother for in this moment without turning into a weepy sap, but Cooper's heart had been in the right place at so many different and unexpected times in Blaine's life. And that _means_ something to Blaine. He turns to face Cooper. "You're a good brother. The best."

Cooper's cheeks turns the slightest shade of pink and he scoffs, plastering a quick smile on his face. "Took you long enough to recognize my superior brothering skills."

Blaine rolls his eyes and collects his backpack from the empty chair.

"Where are you going?" Cooper asks.

"To explore the campus."

"I thought we were going to do that together this week?

Blaine shrugs. "I just kinda wanted to get out of the house, you know?"

Cooper nods frowning a little. "Want me to go?"

"Uhm, no. Thanks. I'll be fine."

Cooper nods again, watching Blain shoulder his bag. "I'm going to kill him, you know."

"Cooper," Blaine sighs. "Leave it."

Blaine heads for the front door and Cooper calls from his seat at the kitchen. "You sure?" He sounds like he is honestly asking, and Blaine has to smile to himself at the sudden and inexplicable surge of affection he feels for Cooper. He pulls the door open calling back. "Yes, Cooper, I'm sure."

When he turns to face forwards, ready to step out onto the porch he is met with a fist at nose-level.

"Shit," he ducks back with an arm raised protectively and a breathless 'oh' snaps his spine back into alignment and he stands up.

"Oh God, Blaine, you startled me," Kurt quickly lowers his hand where it had been poised to knock just seconds ago, and he covers his heart with it, breathing a bit hard.

"Kurt?" Blaine lowers his arm and is blinking through the sudden rush of almost having his face knocked on and careening right into the rush of seeing the object of distress standing right in front of him.

"Blaine, I, uh–"

The sharp sound of wooden chair legs scraping violently across tiled floor has Blaine whipping his head around to the kitchen.

"Oh _hell_ no," Cooper growls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I did not actually mean to be a giant asshat and leave this on a cliffhanger right before I put the boys back in the same place as one another, but I looked back on the 5300 words of this chapter and decided that I really wanted this one to be more about Cooper and Blaine, and I wanted to give the next meeting between Kurt and Blaine it's own space. To those that mentioned wanting some more Cooper, I hope this was satisfactory. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about this. Apologies for hoisting a potentially useless chapter on you.

Kurt's eyes go wide at Cooper's words, and Blaine turns his head back towards the kitchen in time to see Cooper heading right for him, looking pissed. He's about to say something–though he doesn't know what–when he's sharply nudged aside allowing Cooper to go straight through the front door at Kurt.

Kurt backs up quickly off the front steps, almost losing his footing, but Cooper doesn't relent and just jabs a finger into Kurt's chest, pursuing him. Kurt walks backwards down the short curved path until his back thumps against the passenger door of his own car.

Cooper has Kurt pinned and Kurt's head leans away as Cooper leans in. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Kurt opens his mouth to answer, but–

"You've some nerve showing up here after what you've done." Cooper's not yelling, but he is low and dangerous and completely out of character.

"Cooper, don't," Blaine starts but Cooper just points at Blaine with his free hand without ever tearing his eyes off of Kurt. It's such a "quiet, the adults are talking" gesture that Blaine is visited by a powerful urge to bite the finger off.

Cooper doesn't notice Blaine's ire and just rotates the finger under Kurt's nose.

Kurt's look of shock and worry changes to something flat and annoyed. He pushes Cooper's hand from his face with the back of the wrist and stands up straight. "I've got some nerve? This was _your_ idea. You're the one who asked me to–" Kurt gestures in Blaine's direction distractedly.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it!" Cooper cuts across him. "I just wanted to watch your feathers get all ruffled. I thought you'd just turn up, give him one of your self-righteous "gay is great" speeches, give him a fucking rainbow sticker and induct him into the Big Gay Club."

Kurt's mouth is hanging open and Blaine finds his own is as well.

"I can't believe you just said that."

Cooper looks unchastised.

Blaine giggles.

Both Kurt and Cooper turn to look at him and Blaine just bursts into hysterical laughter. God, could this be any more insane?

Cooper makes an uncertain move back towards Blaine, but Blaine just doubles over, grabbing the door frame, trying to suck in breathes through the laughter.

"Blaine? What the hell is wrong with you? What's so funny?"

Blaine flaps a hand in the air, a silent request for a moment to gather himself.

When Blaine finally stands up again, it's to find Cooper with his arms folded and Kurt covering his mouth half shocked and amused.

"Please go inside Cooper. You're embarrassing yourself."

Cooper points at him. "Don't give me that. Not ten minutes ago you were whining in the kitchen about how he hadn't called you."

Blaine feels his face flame, and all the humor drains out of him. "Cooper. Oh my God. _Please_."

Cooper finally looks chastised when he gets a look at Blaine's expression. Cooper turns to look at Kurt who has cast his eyes down to the pavement of the driveway with a pained look of guilt.

Cooper walks back towards the house silently, but not without throwing a warning glance at Kurt. When he passes Blaine, he puts a hand on his shoulder.  It's the best apology Blaine can hope for out him, but the damage is done. Blaine is mortified, and when the door clicks closed behind Cooper, leaving him outside with Kurt, that mortification keeps him silent for a several long uncomfortable beats.

"I'm really sorry about him, he's–"

"Blaine, I'm so sorry I didn't call, I–"

They both talk at the same time and then fall silent. Blaine hasn't managed to pry his gaze off the porch yet, but when Kurt laughs nervously he does.

Kurt looks a little pink around the ears, and he has taken several step away from where he stood against his car towards Blaine.

He doesn't come closer, and Blaine wonders if he has some look on his face that is making him keep his distance.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Kurt says and swallows when he glances away at the yard for a second before turning his attention back. He looks like he wants to say more but is trying to gauge Blaine's reaction first.

Blaine wants to say something. He wants to make some quick and cutting joke at his Brother's expense to break the tension and skip past the awkwardness of this whole thing, but he doesn't. He must look like a confused animal because Kurt smiles a little and takes another step towards him.

Kurt clears his throat lightly. "Let's try this again. Hi."

"Hi," Blaine replies automatically and Kurt smiles wider.

"Are you...were you leaving?" Kurt gives Blaine a once-over taking in his clothes, the bag over his shoulder, and lingers a bit on his hair. There's nothing salacious about it, but Blaine feels himself flush and resists the urge to fidget. He knows he looks different than Kurt remembers, all tied neatly together and armored up under his bowtie and hair gel, but it still makes him grip the strap of his bag a bit tighter.

"Uhm, yeah. Yes. I was going to go check out the campus. Not officially or anything. I just wanted to...wander and–" he trails off.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you. I guess I should've called first. Or at all, really. Blaine, I'm–"

"No! No, really, it's fine. No need to apologize," Blaine isn't ready for what Kurt's about to say, whatever it is.

Kurt bites the inside of his lip looking worried and his eyes flick to the front door where Cooper disappeared–and is probably shamelessly eavesdropping behind.

"Blaine jabs a thumb over his shoulder and tries to affect an air of unconcerned humor. "Don't worry about him, he likes to be dramatic."

Kurt snorts. "Don't I know it," he tries flashing Blaine another smile and Blaine returns one, feeling a bit shy.

They stand there awkwardly, still too far apart for it to be considered a comfortable distance for a conversation. Blaine readjusts his bag on his shoulder. "I should probably get going."

He steps forward as if he means to pass Kurt on the walkway, but Kurt steps in his way, hands held out for brief moment, like he's trying to herd a puppy who wants to escape.

Blaine pulls up short. Successfully herded.

"I could drive you?" Kurt half offers, half asks.

Blaine is kind of thrilled and terrified by the offer, and in true Blaine fashion–at least over the last 24 hours–he has no idea what to say. So he says, "okay, sure."

Kurt smiles and jerks his head in the direction of the car, inviting Blaine to follow. When Kurt's back is turned, Blaine takes a moment to let his face scrunch up, silently berating himself. _Well_ that _could have gone better._

He supposes it could also have gone much worse.  Kurt actually offered to spend more time with him, though that could mean anything. It could just be to get away from Cooper so Kurt can tell Blaine that it was a mistake, and that he was sorry, and no hard feelings. Blaine swallows and opens the passenger door to slide in feeling sort of trapped and sullen at the thought.

*****

Kurt starts the ignition and braces his hand on the back of Blaine's headrest so he can turn to look behind the car and reverse them out of the driveway. He lets his eyes catch on Blaine's face for second, and notices that he looks slightly scared? He's not sure, but it feels like Blaine is fighting the urge to lean away from the closeness of Kurt's hand. Kurt tries not to frown. He's under no illusion that this would be _easy_ –seeing Blaine again, trying to fumble through an apology for basically fucking him and leaving him for Cooper to dissect the next day. He knew it would be uncomfortable and awkward. How do you get to know someone after you have ridden them to a fantastic orgasm? He's never really been in this position before. One-night-stands, yes. But he doesn't usually care to bond with the person the next day. It's all backwards and he doesn't know how to navigate them both out of it. And the look on Blaine's face suggests that he may not be interested in getting to know Kurt. He looks like he just wants to forget the whole thing happened.

_But why did he agree to be driven, then?_ Kurt's hopeful inner voice supplies. _Maybe he's just polite like that, and couldn't think of a way to say no. Maybe that's why he didn't say no last night. When he probably should have_ , Kurt's unhelpful and self-deprecating inner voice rebuts.

When they are several streets away, Kurt shakes himself out of the multiple-voiced conversation in his head and looks over at Blaine. "So, college huh?"

Blaine nods slowly and is looking at the dashboard. "Yep. College."

"Well, that'll be fun," Kurt tries to encourage. "Cooper tells me you like writing and music theory."

"Yep," Blaine responds again.

One-word answers. This is going swell.

"Do you know what you want to major in yet?"

"Accounting."

"That'll be," Kurt starts. "Wait, huh? Accounting?"

"It's practical."

"Is that you saying that, or someone else?"

Blaine doesn't answer.

"You should do what makes you happy, Blaine. Follow your dreams."

Blaine suddenly looks at him and says in an odd tone. "How _old_ are you?"

Kurt's mouth pops open and he keeps glancing between Blaine and the road for a few moments trying to discern his expression. Blaine's got one eyebrow raised, but it's the first time Blaine has looked at him dead-on for longer than a few seconds. That alone is enough to bring him up short. When he's done being surprised at Blaine's focus, he notices the slight smirk tugging at the corner of Blaine's mouth.

"What?" he asks, forcing his eyes back onto the road long enough to stop at a light.

"You sound like someone's Great Aunt," Blaine answers and chuckles.

Kurt turns to look at him while they are still stopped, slightly confused.

"You know, when some old relative who you don't really know turns up and tries to bond with you by asking about school and your favorite subjects because they don't quite know how to relate to you, but feel some familial obligation to _try_?"

Kurt laughs then, recognizing the accuracy of Blaine's evaluation. "Well, excuse me for trying to get to know something about you," he says haughtily with absolutely no heat behind it. He pitches his voice higher, adopting a snooty, socialite, housewife tone and ads, "also, you should never ask a lady her age, Blaine. It's _rude_."

It figures that the light would turn green, and force Kurt's attention to his driving, right when Blaine levels him with a glance. Seeming to forget himself for a moment, Blaine responds, low, "you are definitely not a lady."

Kurt feels each vertebrae in his spine shiver individually one right after the other at the undercurrent of innuendo in Blaine's voice. His thoughts are unceremoniously thrust back into last night, remembering things that could become embarrassing if they physically manifest themselves in his very tight pants.

Blaine seems to have realized what he just said because he has hunched down further into his seat and is looking pointedly out the passenger side window. Kurt's not positive, but he thinks he hears a quiet mortified whine of  "oh my God" under Blaine's breath. Kurt sneaks a couple of quick glances at him, and notices Blaine's ears have gone a bit red. _Adorable_ , Kurt's brain supplies.

"I'm 25," Kurt says quietly and seriously tries to tamp down on the affection in his voice at catching Blaine embarrassed.

Blaine looks at him sideways, seemingly unwilling to face him full-on again and nods. "Cool."

If anything, Kurt thinks Blaine looks even more uncomfortable, but he's pulling into a visitor parking spot of the campus, and doesn't comment on it. "Here we are!" he tries to say brightly. He _knows_ this is a bizarre situation to find themselves in, and he kind of just wants to jump in Blaine's mind and see exactly what he's thinking. But Blaine seems skittish, and Kurt's not interested in spooking him any further than he already has.

Blaine's eyes are scanning over the building in front of him. "Yeah."

"Do you, um, want some company on your tour?" Kurt says and he knows it sounds hopeful. He's not quite ready to part ways with Blaine. Clearly Blaine is not comfortable talking about their previous night together, but Kurt really would like the chance to explain himself, and he's hoping more time with Blaine will get him that opportunity. Or, at the very least, make Blaine more comfortable in his presence. Because Kurt would _really_ like more time in Blaine's presence. Blaine may not have said much–and spent most of his time in the car curled in on himself–but the couple of times Blaine forgot to keep a lid on himself were enough for Kurt to be hungry for more.

Blaine tilts his head and flicks his eyes towards Kurt. "Uhm, no. No, that's all right."

Kurt's face must have betrayed something, because Blaine is quick to backpeddle and say, "my Dad's going to want a full report when I'm done, and I don't want to be...distracted. Or, you know, to ignore you."

"Yeah, sure. That makes sense! I completely understand! Kurt says overdoing it a bit. "I didn't mean to entirely hijack your day or anything...but can we...talk later? I'd really like to?"

Blaine looks skeptical and like he's trying to hide that he is.

"Here," Kurt wriggles in his seat and pulls his phone out of his pocket.

Blaine clears his throat.

Kurt swipes it awake and opens his messenger app and sees the lost message from last night again. He quickly erases it and types, " _:) hi._ "

Blaine's looks at his pocket when his phone bleeps it's notification at him.

"Now you have my number. Please–if you want, I mean–text me when you're done with your stuff?"

Blaine nods a few times looking a bit stunned. "Okay, sure." He smiles a little and reaches for the handle of the door. "Thanks for saving me from figuring out public transportation. I was willing to brave it in favor of being stuck in car with Cooper...but thanks."

Kurt smiles back at him. "The pleasure was all mine, Blaine."

Blaine looks pleased and Kurt can't stop himself from leaning over quickly and giving his cheek a swift peck. Pink appears on Blaine's skin and his eyes are wide on Kurt but he is still smiling which Kurt counts as a bonus. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay," Blaine says quietly and hauls himself out of the car closing the door behind him. When he's out in front and heading into the building, he turns and waves timidly at Kurt one last time, and Kurt tries not to bounce in his seat. He waves back instead, and then grabs his phone sitting on his leg and texts, _"I'll pick you up later if you need me too. You know, to protect you from the evils of public transportation. ;)"_

He watches Blaine dig into his pocket as he walks, and fails to ignore the way Blaine's body moves when he does so. He really is a gorgeous creature, and very unaware of just how sexy he is, which just makes it worse. For Kurt. He wishes he could see Blaine's face when he reads the text, but for now, he'll just go home and stare at his phone until Blaine texts him. If he texts him. _God_ , he hopes he texts him.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine took the bus home.

It's not that his phone didn't feel like it weighed three times as much in his pocket, and practically harassed him to text Kurt for any and every reason that flitted into his mind–it did. It's not that he doesn't want to see Kurt again, or spend time in even his general vicinity–he so does. It's the things that they are going to talk about that got to him and forced him to lookup bus routes. That, and an overwhelming desire to avoid Cooper at all costs.

Now here he sits–thankfully alone since Cooper decided to run some errand–in his bedroom staring at the innocuous little " _:) hi._ " from Kurt. He has Kurt's number. He could just casually dial it and be all, "hey, what's up? How's your day?" or he could sit here and stare at it in the hopes that it tells him exactly what to do. He knows he acted like a complete dolt in the car earlier, and probably made Kurt think he was a bit touched in the head. But who could blame him? Kurt is older, _gorgeous_ , and less than 24 hours ago was riding his dick. Sitting in close quarters with him? Well, it was really hard not to think about that last part over, and over, and over again.

Great, now he's thinking about it again. He tries to will it away by thinking about Cooper trying to be sexy while eating a sandwich. Cooper thinks sandwiches are sexy food for some bizarre-ass reason. They're not. And nor is Cooper eating one. When and image of Cooper licking the edge of the crust pops into his mind he suffers a full body shudder, and the desired effect of a wilting erection.

Oh God, he needs help. Lots of professional help.

He figures Cooper is going to be home far too soon to consider inviting Kurt here for this _talk_ , and Blaine's confidence level is not nearly high enough to ask Kurt if he can go to his. So...what now?

_Now_ is the time to be brave and text the man.

" _Hey_ ," he sends before he can think himself into a box, and then promptly holds his breath and holds the phone away from himself like it might bite him. He lets it go dark.

The phone beeps a text at him and he fumbles it before managing to activate it.

" _heyyy there little bro. home yet?_ " - Coop

"Oh my God, Cooper." Of all the times...

_"Yes."_ \- Blaine

_"Is Kurt with you."_ \- Coop

_"No."_ \- Blaine

_"Did you do it again?"_ \- Coop

_"Go away."_ \- Blaine

_"I'll kill him."_ \- Coop

_"Go away."_ \- Blaine

_"Hey yourself."_ \- Kurt

_"Go away."_ \- Blaine

_"Uhm, okay...Everything all right?"_ \- Kurt

_"OMG. No!"_ \- Blaine

_I mean yes. Everything's all right._ \- Blaine

_That was meant for Cooper._ \- Blaine

_The "Go away." I mean._ \- Blaine

_"Oh good! I was worried._ " - Kurt

_"Worried that I had texted you just to tell you to go away? :)"_ \- Blaine

_"Uh, yep. Pretty much."_ \- Kurt

_"That would be very rude of me."_ \- Blaine

_"But understandable."_ \- Kurt

Blaine doesn't know how to respond to that. He gets the feeling that Kurt is beating himself up for not calling, and Blaine really doesn't want him to. Of course he wished Kurt had called and was a little hurt that he hadn't, but it's clear that Kurt regrets it and wants to make it right.

_"I would never do that."_ \- Blaine

_"Of course you wouldn't! You're too dapper and gentile to misbehave in such a way. ;)"_ \- Kurt

Blaine grins far too wide to not be embarrassed by it.

" _How do you know I'm not just pretending? I come from acting stock."_ \- Blaine

_"I've seen Cooper act. If you learned from him then you would have totally blown this whole charade already."_ \- Kurt

_"hahahahahahahahaha. I won't tell him you said that. But I really want to."_ \- Blaine

_"He could stand to be taken down a peg or two."_ \- Kurt

_"So true."_ \- Blaine

Kurt went silent after that. Maybe he was waiting for Blaine to say something. What should he say? Should he ask him to meet somewhere?

_"What are you doing right now?"_ \- Kurt

_"Lounging on my bed talking to you this minute."_ \- Blaine

And thinking about what he did in it with Kurt, because it seems his brain can't go three minutes without going right back to it.

_"Do you have any plans for the next minute?"_ \- Kurt

_"Nope."_ \- Blaine

_"Have coffee with me."_ \- Kurt

Blaine feels his heart pick up at the invitation, and tries to throw a mental fire blanket on it immediately. _It's not a date. It's_ not _a date. Kurt wants to talk, that's all. Settle yourself._

_"Okay. Where?"_ \- Blaine

_"I am going to have to shame myself later for even suggesting it, but there is a Starbucks a few blocks from you. Know where it is?"_ \- Kurt

_"Yeah. Don't like Starbucks much, huh?"_ \- Blaine

_"What gave you that idea? ;)"_ \- Kurt

_"Oh, nothing. :) When should I go?_ " - Blaine

_"I can be there in 20 minutes."_ \- Kurt

_"Ok. See you there."_ \- Blaine

_":)"_ \- Kurt

*********

Kurt gets there in 13 minutes. He was already dressed, and he didn't do anything to make himself comfortable once he got home to wait and see if Blaine might message him. He wanted to be _ready_ , and ready he was. So he sits and waits for Blaine outside at one of the tables on the porch. He decided not to get coffee yet, and to wait for Blaine. He intends to buy because it's the least he can do, right?

He sees Blaine walking down the sidewalk, the same bag slung over his shoulder, and waves when Blaine looks his way. Blaine offers him a little smile and a wave, and it makes Kurt grin wider. When they were texting, Blaine had seemed decidedly less tight-lipped and more at ease. It was even bordering on flirty. He's really hoping he can coax more of that out of Blaine.

He hasn't really sat back and asked himself exactly what his feelings are towards Blaine and their current situation, but one thing is for certain–he wants to know more. And it's not just the simple surface things either, which says enough about the nature of Kurt's feelings on the matter. He wants to know what his go-to shower song is, whether or not he puts his shoes on before his shirt, and most of all, what thoughts flit through that gelled-over head of his. Oh, and also why all the gel? Because Kurt's seen his hair in what he thinks is its natural state, and it's wonderful. _And sexy_. He's hoping this coffee date is going to be just the thing to get Blaine talking.

"Hi," Blaine says shyly.

"Hi," Kurt says as he stands up. "Shall we?" Kurt gestures towards the entrance with a jerk of his head. When Blaine nods, Kurt makes sure he is first to the door and pulls it open for Blaine. _Reign it in, Hummel. He's already skittish, don't go overboard on the date behavior._ He can't help hovering his hand over the small of Blaine's back as he passes, though.

Blaine seems to have tensed a bit at that, but it's gone before Kurt can worry about it too much. He does move his hand away. Just in case.

When they are both inside, Kurt points at an empty two-person table wedged in a corner and says, "why don't you go claim that one. What do you want to drink?"

"You don't need to buy me anything."

"No, I don't. But I'd like to."

Blaine turns very bashful, very quickly, and Kurt kind of wishes he could just hug him. Though, he thinks that will likely hurt his progress.

"Medium drip, then?" Blaine requests.

Kurt nods and spins on his heel to order, thankfully without having to wait in line.

Kurt slips into his seat to find Blaine sitting too straight to be comfortable, and he can't see Blaine's hands, but they appear to be wedged under his thighs. He can feel Blaine's leg jiggling though, and Kurt feels bad that he's so nervous. He slides the medium drip over to Blaine who peels a hand free and clutches it loosely.

"Thank you," Blaine says and offers a polite smile.

"My pleasure." Kurt uncaps his coffee and blows on it a bit. "How was the campus tour?"

Blaine shrugs one shoulder and says, "mostly uneventful. I met with one of the professors in accounting and made an appointment to speak with the department head. Beyond that I just wandered the campus. It's nice."

Kurt tries not to gape at Blaine. That is more than he has said to him in one go so far. He really doesn't want to derail it, but he is going to explode if he doesn't get to why they are here.

"When I got home, a friend was in my apartment that I had to, uh, take care of."

Blaine's eyes go wide and he blinks a few times, his face in a shocked ' _oh_ ,' probably at the abrupt shift in topic.

"I mean...I'm sorry. I planned to casually direct the conversation, not just blurt that out like an idiot. But I really needed you to know."

Blaine nods, looking like he is trying to catch up and simultaneously trying to hide behind his too-small coffee cup. "No, no, it's okay. I get it. You have a life and friends, and people you, uhm," Blaine is blushing furiously, "take care of."

Kurt gets a read on his expression and flaps his hands at him. "Oh God. No Blaine, not like... _that_ ," he says quickly.

Blaine looks startled but there is an undercurrent of relief and Kurt feels bad for even giving him the idea that he went home for another round with someone else. He'll ponder later the ease at which Blaine fell into that assumption. He stalls himself from that train of thought and starts again quickly. "A _girl_ friend. She was in the middle of a crisis, and for once it was an actual crisis. Not just something she uses to fuel her own personal drama–which happens far more than I'd like, by the way. She's also an insatiable busybody, and I knew if I had stopped to call you, she would have put her considerable–though still pretty!–nose right in the middle of it. And I know I would not have appreciated the intrusion, and I guessed you might not have either."

He watches Blaine's face relax into something almost amused and politely attentive as he continues to babble his way through the explanation. He's got his head rested on his palm, just watching and Kurt feels suddenly hot under the scrutiny. He wiggles in his seat. "I did actually send you a text. Well, I thought I did. Apparently I never hit send in my haste to get my phone out of Rachel's sight. Her name's Rachel, by the way." He tries a grin on to see if he can prompt Blaine to wake from his quiet staring.

Blaine does react and sits up to smile back. It's a small smile like he got caught daydreaming in class and feels bad about it.

Kurt wonders where he drifted off to. "Anyway, I _am_ really sorry Blaine. I know that was fantastically bad timing on her part, and I really did _want_ to call."

Blaine shakes his head and brushes a hand over the back of his neck looking down at the table. "I told you there was no need. I understand. I do."

"You do now. But that's not what had me worried. I can't imagine what you must've thought of me last night."

Blaine doesn't answer, and Kurt really wants him to. He feels like Blaine is just going along for whatever ride Kurt decides they should go on, when all Kurt wants is to know what he's thinking–what he's _feeling_.

*****

Kurt hasn't asked a question, but it's clear he wants Blaine to say something. The problem is, Blaine doesn't know what to say. The idea of saying anything that's in his mind at the moment is completely terrifying. Not to mention 96% of what he's thinking is not suited to a public place. His stomach has turned into a knotted ball of yarn that he doesn't know how to sort out.

He wants to ask if they can do it again. He wants to ask if he was any good, and if Kurt actually enjoyed it outside of the usual enjoyment someone gets out of having sex. He wants to know if Kurt felt anything, or if it was just a fun roll in the sheets; another night to tick off as "good." He's pretty sure Kurt isn't disgusted or unhappy about it, otherwise why would he be going to all this trouble? But Blaine feels all the usual signs of a crush flopping around in his belly, and it makes him feel so juvenile. Adults don't behave this way, he thinks. Adults know that sex is sometimes just sex and doesn't have to come with a truckload of romantic notions and _forever_. And that's what keeps Blaine quiet. He doesn't want to suddenly blurt something that's going to highlight his youth and inability to be casual about this like a neon sign. He's afraid that Kurt will balk at that and then run away. And whatever happens next, Blaine does not want Kurt to run away.

"I think we should be friends." There. He said something. He made a decision to put the friend-zone up for grabs, and beat Kurt to the punch on that count. Because he's sure that's where Kurt was going to go with this eventually, once he absolved himself of the guilt. And this way, Blaine can just push all the fluttery feelings Kurt summons in his belly to the side and actually focus on being a real person, and not this silent ball of nerves. He slaps a winning smile on his face for good measure and hopes it doesn't come off fake.

Kurt scoffs at Blaine and gestures with the hand holding his coffee. "Pfft, of course we're going to be friends, Blaine." He leans forward on the table and smiles at Blaine so genuine that it kind of hurts to look at. "You said you were likely going to attend college here, right?"

Blaine nods and takes a sip of his drink because he needs to do something.

"Well, then it's only natural for us to be friends. For some reason, I'm masochistic enough to be in Cooper's presence at least one time per week, sometimes more. So, I am sure we'd be seeing quite a bit of each other.

Blaine is peering over his coffee cup at Kurt and falling a bit in love with how excited Kurt appears to be getting. It stings a little to have the friend-zone just accepted without question. Sure, he pretty much knew Kurt was not falling ass over applecart for Blaine, but still...

"In fact," Kurt says with a snap of his fingers, "how long are you here?"

"For another 4 days. Why?"

Kurt grins. "Excellent. We have a weekly dinner thing that we do at my place. Kind of a pot luck. Cooper turns up from time to time, when he can be bothered. Why don't you come along this time? You can meet the gang. Then you'll know more people here besides me and that insufferable brother of yours."

Blaine feels a bit pale at the thought of meeting all of Cooper's and Kurt's friends. He is pretty damn sure they're not going to be 17 years old, and with Cooper there, he is probably going to end up embarrassed. But he'd be lying if he wasn't a little bit excited to be included. No one has ever really invited him over for a party, and Kurt doesn't look like he is throwing him a sympathy invite...so...."Sure, why not."

Kurt claps once, pleased, and a little pink in the ears, and Blaine feels his heart try to thump its way out of his chest. Being Kurt's friend is going to be like being tickled, he thinks. It makes you laugh and makes you happy but it also really sucks and you just want to get away from it. Oh well. Blaine will take what he can get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to cracking poor Blaine. The little jerk is being a pill whenever I try to get up in his brain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is... I am SO sorry. Sorry for the wait, and...

Kurt should be preparing for tonight–cleaning the kitchen, cooking the main course, bathing. Instead, he is face down on his couch with a leg and arm hanging over the edge in defeat. What was he thinking inviting Blaine here tonight? It's not that he doesn't want Blaine here. He really, really does. He just didn't think through everyone else being here too. The idea of letting Blaine anywhere near Rachel just seems like an awful idea. But retracting his invitation now might hurt the smidgeon of progress he made with Blaine at the coffee shop. That, and Rachel be damned, Kurt wants him here.

He turns his face to the side so he doesn't suffocate in the cushions and looks at the edge of the coffee table with a large sigh. Well, it is what it is. Better get to it. He'll need to factor in at least an extra half-hour for outfit selection. For reasons.

*****

Blaine reaches to fasten the top button of his shirt, and Cooper slaps his hands. "Would you stop that? It's like the sixth time you have tried to button that."

Cooper is driving them to Kurt's, and Blaine feels unprotected and chaotic.

Blaine huffs, his fidgety fingers automatically going to straighten the bottom of the sweater vest he's _not_ wearing, and he kind of wants to scream when he has nothing to adjust or tighten. "Keep your damn hands on the wheel. Why couldn't I wear what I had on?"

"Because I don't need everyone I know thinking my little brother is dweeb," Cooper says with such brightness and a huge smile, like his words don't cut Blaine somewhere soft and vulnerable.

The look on his face must give him away, though, because Cooper's smile falls when he catches it. "I'm sorry. I don't mean it like it sounds. It's just, presentation is everything Blaine, and everyone here is older. I just didn't want you to stand out too much."

"You sound like Dad."

"Ouch, squirt."

"Yeah, well." Blaine folds his arms over his chest, having no bow tie to adjust. At least his hair is controlled. He'd already done it up when Cooper had swooped in and dressed him. He isn't comfortable in these clothes. They're _his_ clothes, but they're missing all the little pieces that make them _him_.

"You're right," Cooper says softly.

Blaine chances a glance at him, and he knows he's scowling. Cooper looks properly ashamed so Blaine uses an eye roll and an elbow nudge to rearrange his features into something less angry and hurt. "It's fine."

Cooper keeps glancing over at him in between watching the road, but doesn't say anything else. Blaine just wishes he hadn't agreed to go to this thing in the first place.

He doesn't have much time to fester in the regret because right when he really starts mentally winding himself into a state of panic, they're pulling into the parking lot of the apartment complex. When they're in front of Kurt's door and Cooper's knocking, Blaine just holds his breath and tells himself there is nothing to be nervous about. It's just a get together with some of his brother's friends. What could go wrong?

*****

When Kurt opens the door, he has to remind himself to close his mouth. Blaine looks...nothing like Kurt has seen him look, actually. Not that Kurt has a wealth of previous encounters to compare it to, but this is like looking at the third version of Blaine he has seen. In fact, he kind of looks a bit like Cooper. Kurt gives the back of Cooper's head a raised eyebrow since Cooper has already pushed past him and started to procalim his presence as the signal to 'get this party started.' He realizes Blaine is still hovering in the doorway, and peels his eyes off Cooper to gesture Blaine inside, offering what he hopes is a welcoming grin. "I'm glad you're here."

Blaine clears his throat and smiles without looking Kurt directly in the eye. "Thank you."

"Come on in, and I'll introduce you around, since I suspect your brother is not going to _bother with the niceties_." He raises his voice at the last, and Cooper clearly hears but ignores him in favor of passing through to the kitchen to put the salad he'd brought in to the fridge.

Blaine clasps his hands behind his back, and Kurt thinks it looks like he is doing it to keep from doing something else.

"Everyone," Kurt calls. "This is Blaine, Cooper's brother."

When those that are in the immediate area turn to look at them, Blaine stands up straighter and smiles wide and charming.

_Wow, what a transformation_ , Kurt thinks a little derailed by the shift in Blaine's countenance. He gets himself back on track and starts pointing out his friends and naming them for Blaine who waves at each, and in the case of Sam, shakes hands with him when Sam stands to greet him.

He doesn't see it before it's already happening, but suddenly Rachel is in front of Blaine claiming his hands in hers and looking at him with far too much interest for Kurt's comfort. Particularly when she looks just past him at Kurt before plastering a scary smile on her face and asking too sweetly, "so, you're staying with your Brother, right? How long are you here for? Is it just a short visit, or will you be staying?"

Kurt can see her coming to conclusions, false or otherwise, and casts around frantically for a distraction. He barely escapes making an audible sound of relief when Mercedes grabs Rachel by the shoulders and physically turns her from Blaine with a "let the boy breathe before you interrogate him." She winks at Blaine as she steers Rachel back to the couch and Kurt sees Blaine's back deflate like he let out a large gust of air he'd been holding.

"Sorry about her," Kurt whispers. "She has boundary issues."

Blaine chuckles nervously and Kurt points at an empty armchair.

"Sit down? Do you want something to drink?"

"Uhm, no. Thanks, I'm good."

"Will you be okay here? I just have to..."

"Yeah, no. This is great, thanks." Blaine is smiling but it has a slightly manic edge to it.

Kurt swallows and goes back to the kitchen to check on the food. He holds up a finger when Cooper opens his mouth to speak. "Not now. This is not the time or place. Let it rest."

*****

The rest of the people in the room are having their own discussions, mostly. Other than the shrewd brown eyes of Kurt's friend, Rachel, landing on him regularly, he is left alone. He sinks a bit further into the armchair and lets his eyes wander about the room. It's lovely, actually. It's a bit cluttered in a way that's still tidy. Little knick knacks and a smattering of photos amidst books and DVDs cover a bookshelf in the corner of the room next to the TV. There is a cleared space at one edge of the room, a bean bag and another armchair pushed up next to each other in a way which suggests that it's not their normal location.

There's a couple of speakers bracketing the empty space with a tablet sitting on a music stand, and a microphone laying in the lip. Blaine's curious about their purpose and starts looking around for clues.

"It's for Karaoke later."

Blaine almost jumps out of his skin when the butt of the blonde guy, Sam, lands on the arm of his armchair, leaning comfortably with his arm draped over the back above Blaine's head. Blaine blinks up at him and must look like a startled cat because Sam nods to the makeshift performance space in answer.

"Oh."

"Yeah, we don't do it every time, but since most of us are off work tomorrow we decided to do it up. Do you sing?"

Blaine nods and looks away from Sam. "A bit," he answers and locates a guitar leaning up in a stand next to the couch. Sam seems to be watching him, and gets up from the arm of the chair causing it to rock back and forth a bit. He steps over and grabs the guitar.

"You play?" He holds the guitar out to Blaine and Blaine looks at it uncertainly. He does play, but he doesn't know how he feels about picking up a strange instrument without permission. "Don't worry, you can play it. It's mine." Sam's smiling at him, and Blaine can't help but grin back. Maybe tonight's not going to be awful after all.

He takes the guitar, and Sam sets himself back on the arm of the chair. Blaine's fingers naturally curl around the neck and he starts plucking out quiet chords, more out of habit than anything else. He glances around the room, but everyone just keeps going about their business like someone randomly playing a guitar in their vicinity is completely normal and expected. He likes having the guitar against him. It makes him feel safer.

*****

Kurt hears a guitar start up from the living room followed by Sam's voice singing Bad Blood by Bastille. Kurt sings to himself with Sam over the running water in the sink where is washing some of the dishes he used to prepare the meal. He likes to stay ahead of these things when there are this many people over. With the added alcohol and Karaoke plans, he knows he is not going to feel like cleaning up after a mob of people at the end of the night, even if Sam and Mercedes offer to help–which they always do.

When the chorus starts, another unfamiliar, but wonderful voice, joins Sam's, and Kurt turns the water off to listen. That must be Blaine singing, and even though they are keeping it low, Kurt can hear enough to know that he has a beautifully smooth tenor voice that is pitched perfectly to harmonize with Sam's.

Kurt really does not need another reason to be attracted to Blaine, but he's being presented with one anyway and Kurt swoons just a little bit.

He's alone in the kitchen for the moment, so he dries his hands and creeps to the edge of the kitchen's wall to peek around it into the living room.

Kurt ogles Blaine playing the guitar, and adds the image to the growing list of desirable qualities Blaine seems to posses. So far, just about everything Kurt has seen of Blaine has made Kurt go a bit gooey around the edges. He both loves the feeling and doesn't really want to examine it too closely.

Kurt watches until the song winds down and Sam and Blaine start talking again. Sam gets up and starts towards the kitchen and Kurt ridiculously panics looking left and right before running back to the sink. He turns the water on, jamming his hands into the soapy water to scrub a little too harshly at a dish that is already clean.

"Hey," Sam announces. "Just wanted to get a drink for Blaine."

Kurt "hmms" at him and watches over his shoulder as Sam pulls a couple of beers from the fridge.

"He pretty cool, man. How'd you meet him?"

Kurt turns back to the sink so Sam doesn't see the color in his cheeks. "I met him when I met up with Cooper a few days back. He's here looking at colleges, I think." Kurt feels like his voice is too breathy, too guilty, too secretive, but Sam blessedly doesn't seem to pick up on it if it's really there.

"Awesome. Glad you invited him. I hope he sticks around."

When Sam is gone, Kurt mutters, "me too."

 

With a check on the food in the oven and a glance at the clock on the microwave, Kurt decides he is done in the kitchen for now and can head out to be social for about 30 minutes before dinner is done.

He settles on the couch next to Mercedes, and both she and Rachel try immediately to regale him of their shopping trip a couple of days earlier, and he listens mostly. He can't help but look at Blaine whenever he notes the two girls are not focused entirely on him.

Right now Sam is telling a whispered story to Blaine that has them both smiling and snorting out little giggles. Sam leans a little closer and says something else that causes Blaine to choke out a bark of laughter. Blaine's fingers start plucking a song as Sam keeps talking, and when Sam realizes what it is, he laughs harder and they both start singing in overdone accents and trading off lines–

_When I wake up_

_Yeah I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you_

They are bit louder than they were before and the room at large starts to join in at the chorus that has been firmly engrained in everyone's brain, even if the song is before their time. It's old, but catchy as hell.

 

When it ends, there's laughter and applause and Kurt can't help but appreciate the look on Blaine's bashful, smiling face as he takes a swig of the beer Sam gave him. Kurt kind of wants to crawl into Blaine's lap and kiss him. His smitten gazing is interrupted by a knock at the door, and he rises reluctantly to answer it.

When he pulls the door open, his hands are suddenly full of a bouquet of daisies and there's a pair of familiar lips on his. He kisses back automatically because he is taken completely by surprise, but it takes less than one second for him to go completely rigid in realization. _Adam._

When Adam pulls back he says with a charming smile and a British lilt, "surprise!"

Kurt knows he's just gaping and not responding, but his focus is entirely on whether or not Blaine just saw that little display. Before he can actually say anything, Adam has bustled past him, dragging his hand along Kurt's waist as he goes, and Kurt has to resist the urge to jump out of range. This was not how tonight was supposed to go at all.

"I thought you were stuck in New York this weekend," is all he can think to say.

"I was, but I rearranged my schedule," Adam responds while squeezing Rachel into his side who has gotten up to gush at his presence and hug him. "I missed you."

Kurt closes the door, numbly and works up enough nerve to look at Blaine. Blaine, who is looking pointedly at his hands while he plays something unfamiliar and quiet on the guitar. _Shit_.

"Oh," Kurt says dazed.

Kurt snaps out of it when he hears Adam say, "and who's this?"

Adam is standing in front of Blaine who is looking up at Adam like a deer caught in headlights, his hands clutching the guitar tightly. "I'm Adam," he says and holds his hand out to Blaine.

"I'm, uhm... I, uh–"

"That's my little bro," Cooper supplies. "Blaine."

Adam looks over at Cooper when he speaks then back at Blaine who is now slowly shaking Adam's hand, looking like he'd rather not, but trying to seem polite anyway.

"Nice to meet you, Blaine."

"Yes. Right, uhm, you too."

"Eloquent, squirt," Cooper teases, but something seems off in Cooper's voice.

Blaine looks like he wants to disappear into the floor when Cooper blurts the nickname, and Kurt feels like he is watching a car accident in slow motion. This night has started to spin wildly out of control, and even if the rest of the guests aren't picking up on the tension in the room, Kurt feels like he's drowning in it. Along with a fresh helping of guilt.

"Dinner!" Kurt exclaims quickly and all eyes except Blaine's turn to him. "Dinner is almost ready. I'm, uh, going to see to that."

"I'll help," Cooper rises from his seat and is staring at Kurt pointedly.

Kurt sees Blaine's head snap up looking panicked, and Kurt knows the feeling. He does not want to deal with the big brother speech right now.

Resigned, Kurt heads towards the kitchen with Cooper on his heels.

Once they are around the wall Cooper is on him. "What the fuck, Kurt?" Cooper whispers furiously, and an accusatory finger is once again jammed under Kurt's nose.

Kurt pushes the finger away and ducks around Cooper. "I didn't know he was coming!"

"Blaine looks like you just killed his puppy."

"Yes, thank you. I am aware."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"What do you propose I do, exactly?"

"I don't know, but I do know it looks like you cheated on your boyfriend."

"He not–"

"I know that, but does Blaine?"

Kurt feels like an ass. "No. But I didn't think I needed to tell him about Adam. We're not together, and he was not supposed to be here this weekend."

Cooper puts his hands on his hips and looks at the kitchen wall as if he can see Blaine through it. "Maybe we should go."

Kurt's instinct is to protest. He doesn't want Blaine out of his sight right now. He is terribly afraid that if Blaine leaves right now, there will be no recovering from this mess. But that's incredibly selfish. Asking Blaine to sit through the rest of the night thinking whatever it is he is thinking–which judging by the look he saw on Blaine's face when Adam arrived is nothing good–just seems cruel.

"If you think that's best."

Cooper considers him for a long time, and Kurt squirms. "You like him."

"I, what? No...I mean, of course I like him, but not like–"

Cooper smiles at him, and it's too mischievous to be comforting. "Kurt."

"What?" Kurt asks defiantly and Cooper stalks towards him waggling a finger.

"You liiiike him, you want to maaaarrry him."

Kurt grabs the finger. "Did you just quote Miss Congeniality at me?"

"Don't change the subject. You've got it bad for my baby brother."

Kurt folds his arms and huffs as he looks away from Cooper's face. He knows it's as good as a confession, but honestly, it feels good to admit it by not denying it. Besides, Cooper doesn't seem like he wants to murder him, so it's good to know that if Kurt was a bit smitten, the "older brother" hurdle would be behind him. "I don't want you to leave."

"Aw, Kurt. I love you too," Cooper coos, and Kurt gives him a withering look.

Cooper's teasing smile turns more serious. "Look, I'll see what Blaine wants to do. If he wants to go, we'll go. If not, we'll stay."

Kurt nods looking at the floor feeling dejected. He can't imagine any scenario where Blaine would want to stay.

When the oven beeps, Cooper steps closer to squeeze his shoulder then heads back to the living room. Kurt really hopes that they are both still there when he brings the food out.

*****

Sam is telling Blaine another story, and Blaine feels like a jerk for only partially listening, because Sam's nice. And up until Adam turned up, Blaine was actually enjoying himself. But he can't seem to give Sam his full attention now. He keeps focusing on the wall that is hiding his brother and Kurt from view while trying to avoid looking at Adam.

So Kurt has a boyfriend.

Well.

It's not that Blaine really expected anything with Kurt. He pretty much accepted that fact when they decided to be friends at the coffee shop. But the idea that Kurt slept with him while there was a boyfriend in the picture? It makes Blaine want to throw up. His first time was already far outside the scope of what he thought it would be, and now he's sitting in Kurt's home feeling distinctly like a dirty secret.

Blaine's spine straightens when he registers that Sam has stopped talking. He scrambles to remember what he last heard, hoping that Sam didn't trail off because he knew Blaine was ignoring him.

"He hot. You know, for a guy."

Blaine realizes his eyes have been on Adam for too long and pries them off to look at Sam with what he hopes conveys an 'I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about' message.

Sam nods his head at Adam, completely misreading Blaine's inability to look away from him. "He's gay, too."

"Who says I'm gay?" Blaine means it to be playful. But it comes off slightly deadpan.

Sam's mouth pops open and he suddenly looks embarrassed. "Oh crap, man. I'm sorry, I didn't mean. I just thought...I don't know. I just thought you were. Not that there's anything wrong with that. I just. I don't know. I didn't really think about it. It was just, like, you know. I just assumed."

Blaine actually laughs at him and nudges at his thigh. "You have excellent gaydar."

Sam exhales dramatically and looks relieved. "Still though, dude. I didn't mean to make assumptions. Not cool."

"It's fine, Sam. Really." Blaine feels more relaxed now, comfortable in Sam's easy going presence. "So, that's Kurt's boyfriend?"

"Who? Adam? Nah. They used to date, but then his work transferred him to New York for like 8 months out of the year or something. I think they just hook up when he's around. Unless they're seeing other people. Like friends with benefits."

The relief Blaine feels is immense. So he's not the cause of infidelity in Kurt's relationship. Thank God for that. The relief, however, is unfortunately tinged with something squirmy and a bit jealous. He's suddenly picturing Kurt and Adam together, and his stomach twists. He really shouldn't feel the stab of envy that he does, but his roiling gut is clearly not listening to reason. Blaine doesn't know how to respond to that without showing everything he's currently feeling so he just nods noncommittally.

"You could totally hit that," Sam whispers, and Blaine can hear the teasing quality in his voice.

"Not really my type."

"No? Then what is your type? Is it tall, blonde, and model-worthy?" Sam strikes a ridiculous pose and almost topples off his perch on the arm of Blaine's chair.

Blaine grabs his shirt to keep him from wiping out and laughs. "Are you trying to flirt with me, Sam?"

"Is it working?"

"No."

"Aww, why not? I'm a total catch."

"You're also straight and with Mercedes."

"So? Every guy likes to be wanted."

"Fine. You are very sexy Sam, and if I could turn you the gay side of the force, I would totally steal you away from your woman."

Sam beams at him, like Blaine just made his day. "I knew it. No one can resist this." He makes a gesture encompassing himself. "Also, nice use of a Star Wars reference. Great taste in men AND movies. Which one was your favorite?"

Blaine is about to answer with 'A New Hope' when he sees Cooper emerge from the kitchen looking at him intently. Blaine sees him jerk a thumb over his shoulder and mouth, 'you wanna go?'

Blaine looks at Sam, who is looking like he is ready to have a deep and thorough conversation about the Star Wars universe and Blaine finds he would really like to stay and hang out with his new friend. He shakes his head slightly at Cooper who just grins wide and excited. Blaine decides to worry about that expression later.

"A New Hope," he says to Sam, and that's all it takes for them to be off in their own world–Sam placing himself next to Blaine at dinner, and the both of them rudely ignoring the rest of the people at the table to continue bantering about the movies.

After they finish eating, Blaine pries himself away from Sam long enough to speak across the table and thank the host for the wonderful food. Kurt blushes and looks pleased, and it makes Blaine's heart hurt just a bit.

*****

Kurt's not for sure what made Blaine decide to stay, but as he watches Sam thrust another beer into Blaine's hand, and Blaine's smile in return, he suspects it has something to do with Sam. He's grateful. Sam's a likable guy. Kurt didn't know Blaine well enough to foresee a friendship sparking between them, but he's glad it did. He much prefers the smile on Blaine's face to the pale nervousness of his arrival, and white-faced horror of Adam's appearance.

Sam starts setting up the Karaoke equipment, and when he has everything turned on and ready to go he turns to the room. "All right, guys. Time for Random 80's Karaoke."

The room full of people, mostly all plied with alcohol, cheer their approval, and Sam grins.

Kurt would prefer another theme, or decade, but still. The Random nights are fun regardless.

"For those of us who haven't been here before," he raises his beer bottle to Blaine who raises his in return, with an adorable smile on his face, "the rules are as follows: You go when it's your turn, no fussing or swapping. And no matter what the song is, or how unfamiliar you are with it, you must sing it in its entirety and then stand around while we applaud and judge you silently. When it's over, we all vote on the best performance." Sam points his drink towards Rachel. "And no voting for yourself, Rachel. I totally know your handwriting, so don't even try."

Rachel huffs next to Kurt, and Mercedes pats her knee with a chuckle.

Kurt is already thinking through his mental catalog of 80's tunes, hoping he gets one that he can sing well. He'd be lying to himself if he wasn't hoping to impress Blaine just a bit _(a lot)_ , and he can see Rachel doing the same next to him. Both of them are a touch competitive, especially with each other, and Kurt has no intention of being shown-up by Rachel while Blaine's here.

"What do you get if you win?" Blaine asks.

"Bragging rights over those two divas right there, he says gesturing in between Kurt and Rachel."

Rachel just sticks her nose in the air, already full of indignant spirit, while Kurt gives a little finger-waggling wave to Blaine, trying to tamp down the rush of blood to his face when Blaine looks at him. There's a little smile twitching one corner of Blaine's mouth like it just grew there of its own accord without Blaine knowing it. Kurt wants to kiss it.

Kurt yanks his thoughts away from kissing Blaine's smile when Sam pushes a bowl with little folded papers against his shoulder to get his attention. He reaches in and pulls out a scrap and unfolds it.

Fourth.

Both Adam and Rachel lean closer to him to get a look, and he quickly gets it out of Rachel's line of sight. They both prefer to perform after the other one, so they know what they're up against, and keeping Rachel in the dark on exactly when Kurt performs tends to annoys her. So, he does it just to get that little edge over her. In the grand scheme of things, it doesn't really matter, Kurt knows, but it's a game they play anyway.

When Sam makes it around to Blaine, the two of them the last to pick their numbers, they both reach in together. Sam glances at his own and then leans over Blaine to look at his. "Ohhhhhh, the newbie goes first!" he crows. "We already know he can sing, but can he sing what the Random Karaoke Gods select for him?"

Everyone laughs at Sam's game show host impression. Even Blaine chuckles as he stands up and sets his beer on a coaster, looking a little nervous and a lot pink around the ears. Another bit of him, Kurt wouldn't mind kissing.

Sam shows Blaine the tablet on the music stand. "That will give you the lyrics. And here's your mic. Knock 'em dead." He lands a heavy hand on Blaine's shoulder that makes Blaine tilt a bit before going back to sit in the armchair Blaine vacated. He points the remote at the Karaoke machine and everyone watches the lights on it whirl while it chooses a random song.

 

It takes less than three seconds of the opening beat and telltale synthesizer for Kurt to recognize the song, and a panicked glance at Blaine's face indicates that he knows too. The little bit of color in Blaine's cheeks from two beers and a lot of laughter with Sam, is quickly receding and leaving behind a sweaty pallor. In counterpoint, Kurt feels like an old school thermometer. The red rising swiftly to fill the bulbous head threatening to explode out the top.

He watches as Blaine turns left then right, looking for escape when Cooper quickly stands from his nearby seat and grabs him by the shoulders and says, "ohohoho, no. Fair's fair. You have to sing it, Blaine."

Blaine looks at his brother pleadingly and a little murderous before clearing his throat just in time to start shakily with:

_I made it through the wilderness..._

Kurt hears Cooper exclaiming to no one in particular that he couldn't have planned it better, and Kurt wants to brain him. He wants to run up there and rescue Blaine from his obvious and sudden mortification, but Kurt can't give any indication that he knows _why_ Blaine is freaked out and embarrassed. That would just make things worse.

_Somehow I made it through..._

_Didn't know how lost I was until I found you..._

Kurt is looking at the faces of all his friends who are watching Blaine raptly, all eager to see what the newcomer can do. He's hoping they all think he's just got a heavy case of stage fright, but Rachel has a calculating look that she keeps tossing between himself and Blaine like she is working something out, and Kurt _really_ does _not_ want that to happen. He looks at Blaine and sees Blaine notice Rachel too. When Blaine looks back his way, they have a little fear-infused eye-driven conversation between them.

_I was beat_

_Incomplete_

_I'd been had_

_I was sad and blue_

Kurt puts a large coaxing smile on his face and raises his eyebrows at Blaine as if to say; _"fake it 'til you make it–_ smile _, Blaine!"_ He watches Blaine take a shaky inhale before the next line and slap a grin on his face.

_But you made me feel_

_Yeah, you made me feel shiny and new_

_Like a virgin_

"HEY!" the room shouts at large, and Kurt watches everyone relax and start bopping along to Blaine's infectious grin, even if Kurt knows it's as fake as half of Rachel's hair.

_Touched for the very first time_

Kurt swallows and continues to watch, feigning his own giddiness and excitement as Blaine starts to really ham it up, seemingly relaxing along with everyone else and taking it in stride. The song isn't particularly sexy which helps, but the words still dig themselves right underneath Kurt's skin, and he finds it difficult to watch for too long of a time. When Blaine does this cute little pigeon-toed dance move, Kurt wants to burst off the couch and into the atmosphere. He wants him, God he wants him again. And watching him bounce around their little makeshift stage just infuses that thought into his blood. He wants to take him into his room and keep him there until he knows all his secrets.

Adam chooses this moment to rest a hand on his thigh, and Kurt watches Blaine's eyes track the motion.

Kurt wants to slap Adam's hand away, but instead he just shifts uncomfortably hoping the he can dislodge it without being rude and raising questions. It's not really fair to be angry at Adam for showing up unexpectedly. Adam knows nothing of what's been going on, and has no idea that he might be damaging a very fragile situation just by being present. Kurt knows he looks like a Grade 'A' Cad to Blaine right now, but there's nothing he can do about that. He's just going to have to try and get Adam to cool it without giving anything up. It's not really Adam's business and, selfishly, Kurt doesn't want to field any questions about it either. He finally crosses his leg and Adam releases him, clapping and whistling when Blaine's song ends.

Kurt watches as Blaine takes a bow and doesn't look his way. Damn it. He frowns after Blaine, but breathes a little easier when Blaine high-fives Sam and perches on the arm of the armchair in a reversal of earlier in the evening.

"All right, who's up?" Sam asks.

Mercedes stands up and Rachel curses next to Kurt. She must be number three then. Perfect. Now Kurt just has to get a good song.

 

 

Kurt's song, as it turns out, is too perfect. Not in the way that Kurt was hoping, though. He does know the song, though it's not something he would ever choose to sing on his own. It's only through exposure to Finn, and some of his more dated tastes that Kurt can pull this one off. It's the words of the song that have Kurt simultaneously nervous and a little bit excited. He comes from a background of singing his feelings. Hell, pretty much all of the people in this room do. And even though it's totally 80s cheese, this song could not be more fitting.

The piano starts and Kurt laughs shakily when Sam whistles and hoots loudly when he recognizes it. Kurt can't help but look at Blaine, a bit sideways and up through his lashes. Blaine's lips are parted slightly and his eyes are wide. He knows the song then. The butterflies in Kurt's stomach go nuts, but he holds Blaine's eyes for an extra beat. He wants Blaine to know, and if he has to do it through an 80s song sung by women, then so be it.

 

_I hear the ticking of the clock_

_I'm lying here the room's pitch dark_

_I wonder where you are tonight_

_No answer on the telephone_

_And the night goes by so very slow_

_Oh I hope that it won't end though_

_Alone_

_Till now I always got by on my own_

_I never really cared until I met you_

_And now it chills me to the bone_

_How do I get you alone_

 

The root melody of the song doesn't really stretch Kurt's voice to its full potential, so he chooses the harmony on his next run through the chorus. He can't stop himself from looking at Blaine both to drive the meaning of the words home, but also to see his reaction to the higher register.

Blaine is staring straight at him, and the intensity of the look is almost enough to make Kurt stumble over the outro the song. When Blaine licks his bottom lip into his mouth and runs his teeth over it as it pops back out, Kurt is thanking the Gods, any Gods, that the song has ended. Because he is so _done_.

 

The remaining three songs pass without one bit of attention being paid to them by Kurt, though he pretends to watch while keeping all his focus on Blaine in his periphery. Whenever Kurt does chance a glance at Blaine, he finds Blaine quickly glancing back towards whoever's performing, suggesting that he too is having difficulty keeping his eyes off Kurt. It sends a thrill through Kurt, and he shifts in his seat uncomfortably. He wants everyone out of his apartment. Except Blaine. Blaine he wants to keep.

When the last person is done singing, Kurt quickly scribbles Blaine's name on the back of the slip of paper with his number on it, and folds it back up, dropping it in the bowl. He watches Blaine do the same, and feels his brow furrow when Blaine leans in to whisper something to Sam.

Sam nods and points Blaine back towards Kurt's bedroom. When Blaine rises and heads that way, Kurt raises his eyebrows at Sam in question.

"Said he was a bit warm, and wanted some air. I sent him to your porch. That okay?"

Kurt just nods mutely. Having Blaine so close to his bedroom while he's trapped out here is going to be torture. He desperately wants to follow him, see if he's okay, see if he feels even a bit of what Kurt's feeling, see if he'll _stay_.

When Blaine is declared the winner of Random 80s Karaoke, there is a general chorus of "where is he, anyway?"

Kurt lets Sam answer as Kurt quickly starts cleaning things up–a clear sign that he is ready for people to leave. When Mercedes volunteers both her and Sam's assistance with the cleanup, Kurt waves her off, telling her that he'll deal with it in the morning. He's 'just so tired, and really wants to head to bed.' Mercedes buys it and kisses him on the cheek. Bless her.

"Tell Blaine I said bye, okay?" Sam requests and brings Kurt in for a one-armed hug.

Kurt smiles up at him. "Will do. Thanks for sticking by him tonight."

"He's awesome, man. Actually, will you give him my number? I definitely want to hang out with him again."

"Of course," Kurt says feeling a rush of affection for Sam.

When Rachel appears in front of him and doesn't actually say anything, Kurt winces internally and mentally files through his list of ways to get her out the door before she can start in on whatever it is she wants to start in on.

It turns out to be needless because she just kisses him on the cheek, and says, "we are so going to talk about this tomorrow."

He grimaces, but at least she is not insisting on _now_. And if he's truthful, he really would like to talk to someone else besides Cooper.

 

When it's just Cooper and Adam left, Kurt turns his head to see Cooper lean against the edge of the wall to the kitchen and wait.

When Kurt turns back he is met with a frowning Adam, and Adam's hands on his hips. "Is Cooper staying with you tonight?"

"What? No!" Kurt says quickly and loudly, and Adam's eyebrows shoot up. "He's just waiting for his brother to feel better, I think."

Adam nods and steps closer to Kurt, and even though Kurt can't see him, he can feel Cooper's eyes burning two holes through the back of his head.

"Can I stay then," Adam asks, running his nose along Kurt's cheekbone. "I've missed you."

Kurt pulls back. "Not tonight, Adam."

Adam's hands drop from Kurt's waist quickly. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing." Kurt responds automatically.

"Kurt."

"No, not nothing. Something. Maybe. But I don't want to talk about it now. Can I call you tomorrow? Everything's fine, I promise. I just. I need tonight. Please."

Adam nods a little sadly, leaning in to kiss Kurt, and only looks a little hurt when Kurt turns his head, forcing the kiss to land on his cheek. "Goodnight then, love."

"Night, Adam. I'll call you."

When the door closes behind Adam, Kurt turns to Cooper who pushes off the wall to the kitchen and stalks past him. "I'll be in the car."

Kurt exhales a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Thanks."

 

And then Kurt is alone with Blaine outside on his porch. He has spent at least an hour wanting this exact situation, and now that it's here, he has no idea how to approach it.

He walks quietly to the doorway to his bedroom and peers around the frame. He can see Blaine leaning on the railing outside and Kurt takes him in for a minute before sucking in a breath and crossing the room to slide the glass door open.

Blaine startles upright and spins, his back pressing against the metal of the balcony, and a hand over his heart. "You scared me."

"Sorry," Kurt says with a sympathetic smile as he comes out onto the porch. He slides the door closed behind him and leans on the glass, keeping a good few feet between them. "You won, by the way."

"Oh," Blaine says over a breathless chuckle before his face clouds over. "God, that was..."

"Yeah."

When the silence stretches into something strained, Kurt asks. "You all right?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Just a bit too much beer and excitement. I am not really known for holding my liquor."

"About Adam," Kurt starts, unable to handle these surface-level topics any longer. "He and I aren't–"

"Kurt, it's fine. You don't owe me an explanation. We're friends, remember?"

Kurt is taken aback at Blaine's reaction and it takes him a moment to remember their conversation in the coffee shop where Blaine had suggested friendship. He feels his heart sink in his chest. Right. Friends.

He wallows in that feeling for a few moments before he remembers the look on Blaine's face while Kurt sang. The way he sucked his lip into his mouth and stared at Kurt. Kurt is buoyed by the memory. "What if I don't want to be friends?"

When Blaine's face falls and his gaze drops to the ground, Kurt presses on. "Stay with me. Tonight. Please?"

Blaine lifts his eyes to Kurt, surprised. His criminally long eyelashes doing nothing to calm Kurt's beating heart. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah."

 

Kurt ducks into the bathroom and fumbles his phone out of his pocket, hands shaking a bit, and opens Cooper's text window.

_Go home, I'll bring him back tomorrow._ \- Kurt

_Ur going to debauch my little brother again aren't you_ \- Cooper

_Use protection! I don't want you knocking him up with your gay love child_ \- Cooper

_You're disgusting._ \- Kurt

_Ur the one texting me about sleeping with my brother_ \- Cooper

_You started it._ \- Kurt

_Touché_ \- Cooper

_Big word!_ \- Kurt

_Shut up_ \- Cooper

Kurt could see the rotating dots indicating the Cooper was typing another message and quickly tried to beat him to the punch.

_...and fuck your brother? On it._ \- Kurt

The dots came to a sudden stop and then started up again.

_Gross_ \- Cooper

_Eloquent, Squirt._ \- Kurt

_God aren't you supposed to be having sex by now_ \- Cooper

_Yep! Drive safe._ \- Kurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...sorry for the asshat ending. Please don't hate me?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have struggled with what to put here. I have a very long-winded set of apologies and excuses for this chapter, but not everyone likes to read an obnoxious AN... So the TL;DR is:
> 
> 1.) I am so damn sorry it took FOREVER to get this out.  
> 2.) I am not a huge fan of how it turned out, so if it falls short of your expectations, then I am sorry for that too. I tried. :(  
> 3.) I edited this within an inch of its life (and mine), but mostly for content and less about spelling/grammar - God knows what you'll find.  
> 4.) Finally, if you are still here and reading this thing... THANK YOU. This is the final chapter.

Kurt locks his phone and sits on the edge of his tub, spinning it in his hands.

For all his jesting with Cooper, he's actually pretty uncertain about what to do next. When he asked Blaine to stay, he meant it. Through all the guilt and curiosity about Blaine, there's definitely been an undercurrent of want. He wants to be with him again – touch him, kiss him, _fuck_ him. But he can't just walk out of the bathroom, strip, and say 'well, let's do this.' Not like he could with Adam.

And thinking of Adam just brings a whole other layer of discomfort that he doesn't want to touch right now.

Blaine's been pretty skittish with Kurt since their initial rendezvous, and understandably so. But that's not really the whole story, either. Blaine was easy going with Sam, fingers strumming a guitar like he didn't even need to focus on what he was doing to play it. He laughed and joked. He smiled easily. There's obviously talent, intelligence, and a quick wit beneath whatever armor he has thrown up for Kurt's benefit, and Kurt... He wants under all that armor. He wants to know him.

Well, one thing's for sure. Sitting on the edge of his bathtub in a closed bathroom isn't going to get him any closer to what he wants. He takes a deep breath and stands, slipping his phone into his pocket. He's about to reach for the doorknob when a loud clatter startles him. He yanks the door open and heads towards the source of the noise.

Blaine is standing in the middle of the kitchen, covered in what appears to be Rachel's cranberry beverage. It's dripping down his fingers and has completely drenched the front of his clothes. He is looking panicked, eyes darting around the room, probably for something to clean up the mess. His gaze lands on Kurt who closes his shocked mouth when he sees Blaine's panic escalate, along with a noticeable embarrassed blush rising up his face.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I was trying to clean up, and I guess...I was carrying too much, and everything started to slip, and I tried to stop it, but I couldn't and...I will totally clean all this up. Oh my God. I am so sorry."

Kurt let's Blaine babble himself into silence, trying really hard not to smile. When Blaine closes his eyes, mortified, and tries to refrain from flicking the dripping juice from his fingers, Kurt takes pity on him. "It looks like Rachel's drink had it out for you. The kitchen was just collateral damage. Clearly you were the primary target." Kurt says seriously, but with obvious light.

Blaine opens his eyes and peeks up at Kurt, a surprised snort coming from him, followed by a crooked and bashful smile. Kurt's insides squirm happily.

Kurt grins at him, and dodges around the large puddle on the floor to grab the roll of paper towels on top of the fridge. When he turns back, he lets his eyes roam the length of Blaine's stained clothes. "First things, first. We have to get those clothes in the wash immediately. Cranberry juice is a nightmare to remove, even more so when it sets." He reaches out and tugs the hem of Blaine's sweater out a bit to survey the damage. "Don't worry, though. No stain can survive me." He winks.

Blaine looks delightfully flustered, and is watching Kurt closely. Kurt just wants to lean in and peck his lips, like Blaine standing in his kitchen is a common occurrence, and spontaneous kisses are welcome and appreciated, but he resists the urge. Blaine is not his boyfriend– _yet?_ his mind supplies hopefully–and the foundations of how they got to this place are shaky at best.

"Go take a shower," Kurt instructs. "Leave your clothes on the sink, and I'll pop in and grab them for the wash."

"Uhm–"

"You know where the bathroom is, yes?"

"Yeah. But what about..." he gestures at the large mess of liquid on the floor, and in some cases, splattered on the cabinets.

"Oh, I will clean this up. I am far more concerned about your clothes than I am my kitchen. Priorities, Blaine." He smiles at Blaine again, and wants to squeak out loud when he gets a shy one in return. Pulling smiles, even reluctantly, from Blaine is a life mission that he intends to perfect.

Kurt tears off a couple of paper towels and hands them to Blaine so he can mop up his dripping hands. "There's clean towels under the sink, and you're welcome to use any of the products in the shower."

Blaine focuses on drying his hands and nods. "Okay. Thank you, and really...I am so sorry."

"Hush. There's nothing to apologize for. I'm not worried about it, so you shouldn't be." Kurt puts a hand on Blaine's shoulder and squeezes comfortingly.

Blaine leans into it a little, and it takes all Kurt's will to not use it to pull him closer. It really wouldn't do to spread the spill to his own clothes, and he really does want to get Blaine's garments into treatment. So, he lets go and jerks his chin in the direction of the bathroom. "I'll put something for you to wear in the bathroom."

Blaine nods, and watches his step around the puddle on the way to the bathroom.

Kurt watches him go, and continues to stare in that direction until he hears the water turn on. It gives him a little thrill to know that a very gorgeous creature is naked in his shower. He immediately feels dirty when he realizes he's hoping to maybe catch a glimpse of him wet and soapy when he goes to claim the stained clothes and replace them with clean ones. He chastises himself, and lays some paper towels on the kitchen floor to soak up the bulk of the mess, giving Blaine time to actually get closed into the shower. He doesn't want to take anything more from Blaine without Blaine willingly giving it. Even his privacy.

Once Blaine's clothes have been fetched,–no, he did not try to peek–treated, and left to the wash, Kurt disinfects the kitchen–which is really very quick, it seems Blaine's clothes took the brunt of it–and returns to his room to select something for Blaine to wear once he's out of the shower. And here, Kurt is definitely going to be a bit...selfish in his selection. He digs into his sleep shirts and pulls out a black tank top–that he is itching to see stretched over Blaine's chest and shoulders, while hugging his waist–and a pair of charcoal-gray track pants. He's mentally justifying to himself–there's no rule against Blaine being both hot _and_ comfortable.

Kurt's just shy of cracking open the bathroom door again to deposit the items when he hears Blaine start to sing. He's not belting it out like when he was singing at the party, nor is he singing tentatively enough to be worried about Kurt hearing it. It sounds like he's just singing to sing. Because he likes it. And he's singing "Part of Your World" from The Little Mermaid. _Adorable_ , thinks Kurt. Even with his guard down, when he is likely not even really trying, Kurt thinks he sounds wonderful.

Kurt does crack the door and snake his arm through to put the clothes on the edge of the sink, but he can't bring himself to pull it to again. Blaine's lovely voice reverberating off the tiles makes Kurt close his eyes just to enjoy the sound. It's when the song changes, and the words start to register, that Kurt's spine tingles.

 _Have you got color in your cheeks?_ __  
Do you ever get that feel that you can't shift the tide  
That sticks around like summat's in your teeth?  
Ah, there's some aces up your sleeve  
Have you no idea that you're in deep?  
I dreamt about you nearly every night this week  
How many secrets can you keep?  
'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow  
And I play it on repeat  
Until I fall asleep  
Spilling drinks on my settee

 _(_ _Do I wanna know?)_  
If this feeling flows both ways  
(Sad to see you go)  
Was sorta hoping that you'd stay  
(Baby we both know)  
That the nights were mainly made for saying  
Things that you can't say tomorrow day

_Crawlin' back to you_

He's flipping flawlessly between the falsetto and his natural tenor for the chorus, and Kurt has to bite his lip to keep from joining in the call-and-answer nature of it. This is not one of Kurt's favorite songs, but he would be lying if he said he didn't recognize the reflection of it in his situation with Blaine.

Perhaps Blaine feels more than he says he does. Perhaps he feels like Kurt does. Perhaps this song is not just one Blaine likes, but one that Blaine can't help but sing when in Kurt's shower, because he sees the mirror image of its meaning too.

Kurt leans against the frame of the door, his ear tilted towards the crack in it's opening, and let's Blaine finish the song. It makes Kurt feel an ache, a deep ache that is somehow symbiotic with his lust for Blaine. He's so torn between wanting to slip into the shower to _kiss_ , to _take_ and wanting to keep him...like... _forever_. He feels out of his depth, and that feeling alone unsettles him because he barely knows Blaine. And maybe that's part of it. The packaging is so excellent that he just wants to unwrap the gift and see what's inside. And the best and somehow worst part, in Kurt's mind, is that Blaine seems to be oblivious to just how alluring he really is.

Kurt flails for a moment when he hears the water shut off, and uses the sound of the curtain being drawn to quickly close the door. He trots out of the room, trying to tiptoe at the same time, and feels like he looks ridiculous. But his nerves are frayed, so he cuts himself some slack. He idly picks up the cleaning where Blaine left off, tossing trash and putting dishes in the washer while he waits for Blaine to emerge. And emerge he does like a Greek God, all olive-skinned arms and pink cheeks, and...good grief... damp curly hair hanging over his beautiful eyes.

Kurt just stares at him, dish towel clutched tightly in his fingers, giving Blaine a long-lasting once-over, which just makes Blaine shift on his feet, awkwardly, and push his hand through those glorious curls. Kurt's fascinated by the movement, expecting Blaine's fingers to get caught and tangled, but they slip through easily. He must know how to condition and tame properly. Kurt swoons.

When Blaine chuckles nervously, Kurt yanks his gaze off of Blaine's hair and back onto his eyes, clearing his throat and slapping a grin onto his face. "Better?"

"Much, yes. Thank you." Blaine gestures down at Kurt's clothes hanging off his body, "and thank you for these."

"Oh, it's my pleasure." The ' _believe me_ ,' he leaves unsaid, and hopes he's not leering too obviously. He's seen Blaine naked, after all. It's not like Kurt doesn't know that Blaine's gorgeous, but sometimes clothes really just teasingly accentuate what you cannot see, but you know is there.

Kurt's really focused on a magnet on the upper side of his fridge, noting that it is almost entirely upside down while he internally panics over something to say. Anything to break the silence, and not come off like a sex-starved creeper. He really does want to talk to Blaine, get to know more about him, but it's difficult to get past just how sexy he is. And Kurt's already had a taste. He knows exactly what he is missing by being on this side of the room, and not on Blaine's side, touching him. The fridge helpfully gives him a starting place. Drinks!

"Do you want something..." Kurt begins, turning his head to address Blaine and then startling at how close Blaine has gotten. He's right _there_ , and making the level of Kurt's volume unnecessary. "To drink?" he finishes more quietly and actually turns his body to face Blaine. He swallows hard. This is not just one person coming closer because talking across a room is uncomfortable. Blaine is in his space, and not only that, Blaine is taking a small step closer. Either Blaine has some seriously special rules about personal space, or he is here with intent. God, Kurt hopes he's here with intent.

"No thanks," Blaine murmurs. He inches his hand out like he might grab onto Kurt's, and they both look down at it.

It's a request, Kurt thinks. Or an invitation. So Kurt takes his hand quickly–a reassurance that yes, you can touch me, whenever you like. _How_ ever, you like.

Blaine smiles nervously and squeezes Kurt's fingers, gently. "Kurt, I," he swallows, and it seems to Kurt like he is forcing himself to look Kurt in the eye. "I want this. With you. I do. But–"

Kurt's heart plummets, but he tries to keep his face in the exact same configuration it was when Blaine started talking. "But?" Kurt prompts, low.

"But it feels like...like _so_ much. Like, letting myself...like having this...it feels dangerous."

Kurt can't help the way his mouth pops open at that, and he feels sick. "Dangerous? Blaine, are you _afraid_ of me?"

Blaine looks wide-eyed and completely blindsided. "What? No, I'm not scared of you. No. Definitely no. Sorry. That...this is coming out all wrong."

Kurt claps his mouth closed again and nods, waiting for Blaine to continue. He's still a little uneasy, but he believes when Blaine says he's not afraid of him. Still, though.

Blaine is looking at the fridge now, but still holding Kurt's hand, and his thumb is moving back and forth gently over the back of it.

"It would be so easy...for me..." He swallows again. "To lose myself to this. Uhm. To _you_. And... I don't live here. Not yet. And I don't even know if you...I mean, besides sex...and then there's Adam, and–"

Blaine's hand has gone tighter on Kurt's, and Blaine's rambling might be adorable if not for all the _horrifyingly wrong_ things he is saying. So, Kurt tugs his hand until Blaine basically tips forward into the kiss that Kurt plants on him.

It's rude, Kurt knows, when Blaine is so uncertain, to just surprise kiss him, but Kurt didn't know how to stop that terrible mental train from continuing to derail without a distraction. He uses it, though. He smoothes his free hand across Blaine's jaw and neck until he can curve his fingers around the back into the base of Blaine's damp, curly hair. He makes the kiss slow, sweet, unheated. He wants Blaine to know he's being kissed because Kurt simply wants to kiss him. Wants to kiss away all those awful thoughts, and make Blaine _understand_.

When Kurt finally decides to pull back, it's only so he can brush his nose against Blaine's and say against his lips. "There is no Adam. How could there ever be an Adam when there is a Blaine?"

Blaine is looking a little dazed, and this close, Kurt can feel the heat in his cheeks–either from the kiss or the compliment, Kurt can't tell. But Kurt continues anyway before Blaine can start to interrupt or protest. "And, if you were to lose yourself in this. In us...because it would be an us...there is no greater gift you could give me. And," here Kurt turns his own shade of pink, "I could, would, pretty much _have_ already lost myself to you."

Blaine seems to feel a bit dubious about the honesty of that statement, because his eyebrow hitches slightly when Kurt looks him in the eye. Kurt reads it as a "how would you know, you don't even know me" eyebrow.

"I know I don't know you. Not yet, anyway. But since I met you, I have wanted nothing _but_ to know you."

Blaine goes back to flushing lovely colors, and Kurt is pleased.

"Of course, I want you. You're so, _so_ sexy Blaine. Irresistible, really. But don't think for one second that my desire for you stops there."

Blaine looks at him for a long time, his thumb still rubbing across the back of Kurt's hand. Blaine's eyes are moving back and forth between Kurt's, maybe trying to read whether or not he's being sincere? Kurt's not sure, but he knows he feels sincere, so unless his face has just completely disconnected from his heart and his brain, his expression should read honestly.

After moments that feel long enough to be considered minutes, Kurt sees the side of Blaine's mouth twitch into the most adorable, bashful, and dare-he-think-it, hopeful smile. Kurt kisses him. Just swiftly darts in for a smacking peck right on those beautiful lips. It's playful. He feels giddy, and just barely restrains the urge to burst into song. _Barely_.

Blaine beams after he's been kissed, and Kurt reflects it back to him.

"So. What do you want to do?" Kurt asks, now swinging their joined hands between them a little, his shoulders swaying with the motion. "We could watch some movies, or just talk, or even play some music if you're still up for that." Kurt has gone straight into boyfriend mode, because let's face it. Kurt wants to be Blaine's boyfriend. Sure, long distance will be tough, but Blaine seems to seriously be considering college here in the fall, and that's not really all that far off. Besides, Blaine is totally worth waiting for. Kurt is so far gone in his smitten thoughts that he forgets he's waiting for Blaine to respond, and is surprised when Blaine's voice brings him back to the present.

"Uhm. I was kind of thinking we could...have sex?" Blaine's head has titled forward, shy, and he's peeking up at Kurt through stupid lashes.

Kurt gapes for all of 0.2 seconds before he swallows and nods. "Yes. Definitely yes. God yes."

Blaine blushes furiously.

"I mean...You believe me, right? That's not all I want. But, if you want, then I definitely want. If you do. Want."

Blaine laughs. Full-on laughs, and it's Kurt's turn to go pink in the ears. But he'll live with the slight embarrassment if it means Blaine makes that sound.

 

*****

 

Blaine feels... Well, he's not sure exactly how to categorize how he feels. It seems to be a giant tangle of different things, and he's too busy staring at Kurt while he backs up towards the exit of the kitchen, tugging Blaine along by the hand, to really spend any significant time sussing it out. Kurt is looking at him fondly, as he blindly guides Blaine towards the bedroom, and Blaine just wants to blurt 'I love you!' but manages to keep that ridiculous urge in check.

The lights are off in the bedroom, the only light provided by streetlamps that can be seen from the window. Blaine's kinda thankful for that, because it gives him some shadows in which to hide his nerves. But also, he wants to see Kurt. Their first time had been so rushed. At least it felt that way to Blaine. The memory of it is still potent, and thinking of it now creates a low flushing feeling in his abdomen. But all the little details that Blaine wishes he could hang on to are fuzzy around the edges. Maybe that's how all memories go, but Blaine still wants to try to catalog every moment he has with Kurt in graphic detail. So he can keep them close when they're a country apart.

Kurt pulls away from him to turn a bedside lamp on, and Blaine fidgets a bit at the loss. He feels ludicrously like the sudden light is shining right onto his thoughts. and Kurt will know what a giant lovesick-too-soon dork he is. That, and It's a lot easier to have courage while holding Kurt's hand.

When Kurt comes back to him, he's holding out his hand again. Blaine takes it gratefully. He looks at their fingers held together for a moment, then back to Kurt's face. "Can you....?" He pauses, all courage has fled in the face of this request.

"You can have anything, Blaine. Anything. I mean, unless you are planning on asking me to doing something completely insane like, I don't know, hang you upside down by your ankles and play tick-tack-toe with myself on your chest  for an hour. Though, I'm not really worried about that so much. I don't have any rope. And, you're probably not even thinking anything like that anyway, so..."

"Kurt, are _you_ nervous?"

"No."

Blaine raises an eyebrow.

"Yes? Maybe a little?"

"Well, aren't we a pair."

Kurt laughs a very lovely little laugh. Blaine wants to jar it.

"What were you going to ask," Kurt reminds him. Kind of unhelpfully since Blaine was just going to abandon that request after he started it.

"Oh, uhh, I... want...you to...uhm. Fuck me. This time. Please."

Kurt whines a little, low in his throat. "Christ, Blaine."

The response takes Blaine's dick from anticipatory interest to rock hard instantaneously, and he mindlessly tugs Kurt closer by the hand so he can hold his waist in a shaky grip. "You said you'd, uhm, 'show me next time.' I want that," he pauses, "so bad."

Kurt doesn't answer, which is fine, since Kurt has covered Blaine's lips with his own. The kiss is open, and slow, and deep. Kurt's tongue licks into his mouth. And the rhythm of it, God, pushing in, retreating, and doing it again. Kurt's tongue fucking into Blaine's mouth. It's answer enough for Blaine, and he grips Kurt tighter at the hip. He wants to come already, and they haven't even started.

When Kurt breaks the kiss, leaving Blaine feeling breathless and wanton, it's to push his hand along Blaine's throat, his thumb under Blaine's chin, tilting his head to the side. He places a wet kiss on the exposed part of Blaine's neck.

"You want that?" Kurt asks, lips brushing Blaine's skin. "Want me," _kiss_ "to be inside you?" _kiss_ "the _first_ to be inside you?"

Blaine's throat makes a noise he is too distracted to define or care about. Kurt's other hand is pushing up the back of Blaine's shirt, fingers splayed on their way up his spine. Kurt holds him close and nips Blaine's earlobe into his mouth.

"I want you to tell me exactly what you want, Blaine. Don't hide from me, let me see you. Hear what it is you need. I'll give it all to you." Kurt's voice is a low purr in a way only Kurt can do. His words and the delivery of them are both filthy and sincere at the same time, and Blaine wants to obey. He has such a bizarre desire to make Kurt _proud_ of him.

Blaine's breath is too quick, and his thoughts are muddled by pleasure. Kurt's placing gentle, sucking kisses on his neck, his hands still holding him firm and so close. Blaine feels secure, he knows that much. He's safe, somehow, and he finds his voice in that.

"I want you to take me. Have me. Not just...this. But all of it. I want to be with you, Kurt. Be yours."

Kurt disengages his mouth and hand from Blaine's neck to pet Blaine's cheek with the backs of his fingers. "You want to know the truth, Blaine?"

Blaine nods.

"I was, truly, yours the first moment I kissed you." Kurt's fingertips on Blaine's spine dig in a little, like Kurt needs to hold a bit tighter. "Moving over you, with you in me, while you looked up at me...I was done for. Ruined. You have so much power, and you don't even seem to know it. I have never been so wrapped around another person's finger after so short a time. I need you with me."

Blaine outright whines, and nudges Kurt's nose with his own, to get access to his mouth. He's not shy about it when he licks at Kurt's lip, and asks to be let in. Kurt complies with a sigh of clear arousal, and Blaine takes the opportunity to do what he was a little too shocked to do the first time–explore. He kisses Kurt slow and deep, and lets his hands stroke down Kurt's arms, and around to his back where he starts bunching his shirt, to pull it free of Kurt's pants.

Kurt's hands are not idle, and he creates some space between their bodies to, with one pull, untie the track pants hanging on Blaine's narrow hips. They fall loosely to the floor, and Blaine steps out of them. A little nervous at standing in his underwear while Kurt still has all his layers on, Blaine takes to unbuttoning Kurt's shirt. He wants it off, but he also wants to do it slowly. He will take his time, this time.

He peeks up at Kurt, when Kurt stills to let him work the buttons through their holes. His fingers stutter in their process when Kurt brushes a thumb just at the corner of Blaine's eye. "You eyes are sinful. So beautiful," Kurt says softly.

Blaine can't help but look down at that. It is difficult to be under Kurt's scrutiny while Kurt doles out praises that Blaine doesn't necessarily believe he deserves. At least not while standing next to Kurt.

"You say these things, and...they're lovely," Blaine replies just as quietly. "But I've got nothing on you. Not one thing." Blaine unhooks the last button and pushes the flaps open to reveal Kurt's stomach and chest. He skates a palm down Kurt's skin. "You're all long lines. Thin, and toned, and...flawless. I can't believe I get to touch you."

Kurt's kiss is almost frantic this time, and Blaine closes his hands around Kurt's side to hang on under the initial assault.

Kurt stops kissing Blaine to speak against his lips. "And I get to touch you," Kurt murmurs and punctuates the words by sliding a palm down Blaine's excruciatingly hard dick.

Blaine lets out a stifled moan against Kurt's lips and quickly pushes Kurt's shirt the rest of the way off and down his arms. He slides his hands back up Kurt's soft back and breathes against the skin of his shoulder in short panting breaths while Kurt continues to palm him. When Blaine nips the thin skin at the base of Kurt's neck in reaction to an increase in pressure by Kurt's hand on his cock, Kurt's head tips back and he groans.

Kurt pulls back and away like it's physically hard to do, and licks his lips. His hands are on the button of his jeans, starting to pull them open, and Blaine steps forward quickly to stop him. He covers Kurt's hands with his own, and then pulls them away gently.

Kurt has a curious eyebrow raised that turns into two raised eyebrows when Blaine slowly drops to his knees in front of him and looks up at him. "Jesus, Blaine. So fucking hot."

Blaine flutters his hands up Kurt's chest for a moment feeling hot in the face. The way Kurt is looking at him is setting Blaine's skin on fire, and all he wants is his hands and his mouth and his body full of Kurt.

Blaine stops his exploration of Kurt's torso to quickly pull the black tank top off himself. He combs quick fingers through his loose hair.

Kurt's fingers mirror the action, pushing deeply into Blaine's hair, and Blaine is a little embarrassed to find he purrs a little in his chest. If a person can purr, anyway. He can feel Kurt twisting a curl around his finger. "I like it like this," Kurt says. "Wild." Kurt's looking down at him when Blaine looks up again. The look in Kurt's eyes makes Blaine want to propose and jerk himself off at the same time. That's a very confusing mix of emotions, so Blaine focuses on the more viable of the two options, and squeezes his cock once through his underwear. Kurt watches, biting his lip, and the fingers he still has tangled in Blaine's curls tighten slightly.

Blaine keeps eye contact with Kurt while he tugs the button of Kurt's jeans open, and Kurt simultaneously brushes a thumb over Blaine's lower lip, and tilts Blaine's head back with the hand in his hair.

"Are you going to put your perfect mouth on me?" Kurt breathes.

Blaine answers by sucking Kurt's thumb into his mouth, pulling a filthy, hot moan out of Kurt.

Blaine pulls off of Kurt's finger slowly and licks his lips. "I'd like to try again, if that's okay?" Blaine requests, quietly. If anyone asked him in this moment, Blaine might admit that he is playing it up a bit when he looks up at Kurt under his lashes. He _is_ a bit nervous, though. The last time they exchanged, well, _this_...things don't go so smoothly for Blaine. And if using assets that Kurt appears to enjoy in order  to stall for time and gather some courage... Well, he's going to use them.

Kurt lets his hand fall to the base of Blaine's neck to pet Blaine's skin gently with his thumb. "Angel, it is more than okay."

Blaine stares up at Kurt, probably a bit wide-eyed, at the endearment, and leans in to kiss Kurt's stomach. Because, really, what can he say to that?

Kurt threads his fingers back into Blaine's hair while Blaine tugs the zipper of Kurt's distractingly sexy jeans down. Kurt's hard beneath the fabric, and Blaine is high on the thought of having Kurt in his mouth again. He wastes no time pulling Kurt's pants and underwear down and over Kurt's cock.

When Kurt releases Blaine to start pushing the garments down his legs, Blaine stops. "Don't," he says, and stays Kurt's hands. He looks up at Kurt, positive he is blushing again.

Kurt's face is a mix of desperation and curiosity, and Blaine decides to just go for it. He tilts and lowers his head to lick long and slow up the underside of Kurt's dick, making himself keep eye contact with Kurt, whose chest is heaving with his panting breaths. Blaine feels Kurt's fingers slide to the back of his head and tangle themselves there.

Blaine circles his tongue slowly around the head and then dips lightly into Kurt's slit. Kurt makes an obscene noise, and his other hand grips Blaine's shoulder.

"You'll tell me, if I'm doing it right?" Blaine asks, and can't help but lick the pre-come off of Kurt's tip.

Kurt nods shakily, and Blaine watches him swallow hard. "You're definitely doing it right. Fucking Christ."

Blaine tears his eyes off of Kurt to focus. He grips the base of Kurt's sex, and gently sucks the head into his mouth, and hums. He's so turned on by Kurt's taste, the pants barely lowered around his thighs, and the painfully hot noises slipping from his mouth that he's not quite as nervy as he was before. He sinks lower, flattening his tongue and trying to cover his teeth while sucking his way down as far as he can go without embarrassing himself. Kurt almost sobs above him.

"The way you look... Shit. On your knees. With my dick in your mouth. I want to fucking ruin you for anyone else," Kurt confesses lustily, his hips rolling into Blaine's movement back up his shaft.

Blaine is already ruined, and he knows it. He moans his response around his mouthful, and awkwardly uses his free hand to push the elastic of his underwear down over his own erection so he can stroke it. His eyes close tight when he sinks even farther down on Kurt and he squeezes his own dick to keep from coming yet. He's just about to beg Kurt to hurry and fuck him when Kurt wrenches himself out of Blaine's mouth and has to grab himself hard to halt his own orgasm.

Kurt tucks a hand under Blaine's arm, in an obvious 'get up here, now' gesture.

Blaine stands up, not bothering to slip his underwear back up, leaving his dick exposed. Kurt grips it with one hand, without ceremony. He gives a long, slow pull on it, stepping closer like he is using it as a lever to tug himself closer, his wrist and shoulder twisting deliciously when he gets to the head. He leans in to lick over Blaine's bottom lip. "God, I can taste myself on your mouth. You are a wicked boy, Angel."

Blaine lets his eyes slip closed and his mouth drop open while Kurt keeps tugging just slowly enough to tease, and attaches his sexy mouth to Blaine's neck to kiss and suck. Kurt's hand is slipping more easily around his erection, and Blaine knows he must be leaking. He wants to come so bad already, and he lets his hips fuck into Kurt's hand.

"There's my needy boy," Kurt says against the skin of Blaine's jaw. "Just like last time, you can't help it. I love that about you."

Blaine is panting hard, his forehead resting on Kurt's shoulder. "Please fuck me. Kurt. _Please_."

"Oh baby," Kurt coos. "I am going to fuck you. I can't believe no one has touched you but me. It's my cock that's going to get you off, and then you're just going to want it all the time. What are you going to do when you're back home, and I am not there to give you what you need? Are you going to find it somewhere else, Blaine?"

"No," Blaine croaks.

"No?"

"No. I'm going to wait."

Kurt moans a little and licks Blaine's earlobe into his mouth. "Yeah? You're just going to hold out until I can have you again? You're not even going to touch yourself?" Kurt rotates his wrist hard and slow on the head of Blaine's cock, and all Blaine's breath leaves him in a gust.

"Yeah," Blaine gasps, not even sure what he's answering really, but he doesn't care too much.

"But Blaine," Kurt nips the lobe before lifting Blaine's head to kiss him once, his tongue slipping in deep for a teasing sweep before pulling back. "What if I want you to? What if I want you to touch yourself?" Kurt licks Blaine's upper lip once like a cat, the tip of his tongue just barely brushing it.

Blaine let's his lips part, and chases Kurt's mouth with a whine, but Kurt ducks his head back slightly.

"I could send you some things. Something to keep you satisfied. _Full_."

Blaine clutches Kurt's sides and digs his fingertips in. He's about to completely lose his mind. He could almost cry he wants Kurt so bad. "Just you. I just need you. _Please_ , Kurt."

"So precious. So gorgeous and sweet," Kurt murmurs softly, gripping Blaine's hips and backing him towards the bed.

When Blaine's knees hit the mattress, Kurt cups the back of Blaine's neck to lower him slowly. Blaine's nerves kick up a notch when he is on his back and Kurt is hovering over him, one knee on the mattress.

Blaine looks back and forth between Kurt's gorgeous eyes that have him pinned where he is. He feels like he's supposed to say something. Now that there's some space between them, Blaine wants to fill it with words to kill the quiet, but he doesn't know what he can say that is not going to come out soppy and needy, and way too much.

Kurt just smiles at him and kisses him on the nose, which Blaine is sure made him at least pink around the ears.

Kurt slides himself down Blaine's body, letting his hands feather down Blaine's chest in his wake, before hooking his fingers into the elastic of Blaine's underwear and tugging. Blaine lifts his hips and breathes a shaky sigh of relief.

Kurt stays down towards the foot of the bed, lowering himself to the floor at Blaine's feet. Blaine's breathing kicks up a notch, and he lifts his head to look at Kurt, who's parting Blaine's knees slowly, staring back at Blaine while he does.

"I want to kiss you," Kurt says, though it sounds a bit like a question.

Blaine is about to say, 'so kiss me,' when Kurt trails one soft finger down the underside of Blaine's cock. He tickles lightly over Blaine's balls, and adds more pressure on his perineum, making Blaine's stomach clench and his dick twitch. Kurt finally rests a teasing finger at Blaine's hole, and Blaine sucks in a breath a holds it.

"Here." Kurt rubs his finger back and forth in circles without entering.

Blaine lets out the breath he was holding, and the whine that follows it. He can't help that he's gone a bit rigid. Of course he's heard of this before, but he never in a million years let himself imagine someone doing to him, let alone doing it to someone else. It feels like something that belongs on the web, or in dirty club bathrooms, or salacious fanfiction. Something _wrong_. And suddenly that wrongness makes him want it.

He groans and tips his head back, lost in his own mind, picturing himself and Kurt sweaty and desperate in a loud thumping bathroom where anyone can see them. Not even bothering to go into a stall, just having each other right there.

"Blaine?" Kurt beckons, and Blaine notes that Kurt's finger has paused in its teasing circles over his hole.

Blaine blushes at himself and his filthy mind, and lifts his head to look at Kurt. "Do it," he chokes. "God yes, please, do it."

Kurt's eyebrow raises just a twitch, likely confused at Blaine's behavior, but he quirks a sly grin at Blaine that makes Blaine want to beg for it like a whore.

Kurt pets up Blaine's calves with both hands before hooking his palms under Blaine's knees. He pushes Blaine's legs slowly up and open, keeping eye contact. His surety and confidence is one of the hottest things about him, and Blaine takes yet another second to marvel at the fact that he's here, with Kurt's attention trained on him.

"Hold yourself open for me, Angel?"

Blaine loops his hands behind his knees as requested, certain the blush could be seen all the way down to his toes. God, the exposure is intense and exhilarating all at once.

"Fuck, you look good like this. All obedient and open for me. Such a good, beautiful boy. And all mine." Kurt punctuated his praise with a firm, wide lick up Blaine's shaft, before stopping to suck gently on the tip.

Kurt cups Blaine's balls, rolling them gently before lowering his head further to lick one into his mouth, rubbing his tongue gently back and forth. Blaine never imagined anything could feel the way this feels. He doesn't bother to bite down on the noise that rumbles up his chest. He can only see the top of Kurt's head between his legs, but he can feel the vibration of Kurt humming in satisfaction around his sack.

When Kurt backs off, releasing him gently Blaine looks down again. He sees Kurt wriggling a bit from his spot on the floor. Kurt's head tips back and his eyes close, his shoulder moving in such a way that tells Blaine he is stroking himself slowly to break the pressure of his arousal.

Blaine feels suddenly far too alone, laying on the bed with Kurt so far away. He wants to be the one making Kurt look like that. Before he can really start squirming, though, Kurt looks back at him. His eyes lust-blown and a little glassy. He winks at Blaine before lowering himself down again.

Blaine feels Kurt rub at his hole a few more times before he pushes Blaine's legs further back and open. Blaine takes the hint and holds himself tighter.

And the Kurt's tongue is licking him _there_.

"Oh," Blaine gusts, and has to force himself to not close his legs and jolt too violently. This is unlike anything he could have imagined. It shouldn't feel good, but _God_ it does. Kurt is alternating between slow, long licks with his whole tongue and little flicks against the rim, and Blaine's whole body is shaking.

All the sound is caught in Blaine's throat and all he can do is hold his knees hard, straining his arms and clench his eyes closed. It's so much but not quite enough at the same time, and he's trying to form coherent thoughts around that concept when he feels the point of Kurt's tongue licking inside.

"Oh my God," Blaine blurts, and he can't control the way his hips roll up to get more of what Kurt's doing.

Kurt chuckles and hums against his skin, and Blaine wants to care that his body has taken over and is now trying to rock against each little breach Kurt's wet tongue makes in his hole, but he just can't.

Blaine's breaths are now pushing out roughly with each twitch of his body, and his arms on fire trying to keep his legs in place, and he just can't stand it anymore. "More, _please_ , Kurt, God."

Kurt stops his licking and looks between Blaine's legs at his hard cock and then at Blaine's face. Blaine suspects he must look wildly ridiculous and definitely slutty, but whatever Kurt sees, he must like. He licks his lips slowly, and wipes a hand across his chin. "Turn over," he orders.

Blaine is relieved to release his legs, and he tries to hide the fact that he's trying to shake out his arms, and get his body back under his control, but he nods and flips himself, climbing further up the bed before settling on his stomach.

He has to reach under himself to adjust his dick which is still solid and needy. He helplessly rocks his hips into the mattress once for the friction and the pressure. He leans up on his elbows when he senses Kurt isn't behind him and looks over his shoulder.

Kurt is completely naked now with his back to Blaine, fishing something out of a drawer in his armoire. He's so gorgeous that Blaine whimpers quietly. The sharp shoulder blades with positively adorable freckles littered across his shoulders, and trailing off the further down his back they go. His lovely, lovely ass, and the two dimples at the base of his back make Blaine want to drool. He's about to push himself off the bed just so he can cross the room to touch Kurt when Kurt turns and heads back.

Blaine tracks him with his eyes until Kurt is setting a new bottle of lube on the covers beside Blaine's elbow and leaning down to kiss him softly on the lips. Blaine closes his eyes and basks in the unhurried show of affection.

Blaine opens his eyes, when he feels the bed dip. He glances over his shoulder to see Kurt positioning himself in a straddle, kneeling up over the backs of Blaine's thighs, his cock tantalizing inches away from Blaine's ass.

Kurt leans forward to swipe the bottle of lube off the bed and kiss between the blades of Blaine's shoulders. "Just relax," Kurt says as he sits back up.

Blaine feels anything but relaxed. He is sitting precariously on the edge of anticipation and worry, and when Kurt's free hand massages into the meat of his ass, he can't help the flinch and clench. What if he messes this up somehow? What if he's no good at? This is new ground for him, and it's with _Kurt_ –this beautiful, sexual, man–and Blaine's just not sure he's gonna know how to keep up.

Kurt's hand stills, but he keeps it there. "Are you nervous, Angel?"

Blaine feels his left shoulder hitch up in a shrug. "A little," he admits, quietly, certain he is hot in the face.

Kurt just smiles sweetly at him. "Don't be, sweetheart. I am going to make you feel  amazing." Kurt returns to massaging Blaine's ass, though slower. "Unless...you've changed your mind?"

Blaine shakes his head, a little too quickly to not be embarrassing. "No, no I haven't. I–"

When Kurt's thumb rubs into the crack and brushes over Blaine's hole, Blaine can't help but lift into the touch and whine.

"I still want you to."

"To?" Kurt queries with a bit of smirk, pressing more firmly against Blaine's hole with the pad of his thumb.

"Fuck me," Blaine breathes out.

"Mm, I like the way that sounds on your lips." Kurt runs a flattened palm up Blaine's spine, until his fingers slide into the hair at the base of Blaine's neck. He digs in a little with his fingertips, massaging, before he slips his hand back down.

Blaine is trying to stop the noise of protest that slides up his throat when Kurt's hands leave him entirely. He looks over his shoulder at the sound of Kurt opening the lube. He feels the  muscles in his back bunch at the sound, but when he looks up into Kurt's eyes, the nerves that have had a stranglehold on his spine off and on through the night, are giving way to a slow burning, but intense heat.

Blaine can't help himself. He turns himself over carefully, so he doesn't dislodge Kurt kneeling over him. He sits up and scoots forward until he can hook an arm around Kurt's back and pull him down into his lap.

Kurt makes a surprised noise and flails a bit to keep the bottle of lube clutched in one hand, the fingers of the other covered with liquid, but Blaine cuts the sound off by kissing him.

Blaine hears the lube falling to the bed behind him, and the wetness of Kurt's fingers when they cling to Blaine's back is also noted, but it's all background noise. Because Kurt is in his lap, they are flushed together, skin on skin, and Blaine has his head titled back, licking deep into Kurt's mouth.

Blaine splays his hand on Kurt's back and holds himself in an upright position with the other. He wants Kurt closer, but it doesn't seem possible. He just keeps kissing him because he needs it.

Kurt pulls away slowly, their lips making a wet sound when they part. He's breathless, much to Blaine's delight. "Well, that was unexpected," he teases quietly, still so close to Blaine.

Blaine's eyes are combing over all parts of Kurt's face like he is in a hurry to memorize it this close. He slumps a little when he loses his hand as a brace for their weight, and Kurt hugs Blaine's shoulders tighter to compensate. Blaine uses his newly freed hand to touch Kurt's cheek with a single fingertip, brushing over the small, almost hidden freckles that scatter over his nose and under his eyes.

"I wish," Blaine swallows and focuses on Kurt's shoulder instead of his eyes, "that I knew how to touch you. How to remember all of this better. I'm afraid of when it's over."

Kurt loosens his grip on Blaine's shoulders enough to put some distance between their faces. "You do know how to touch me. No one has ever touched me the way you do."

Blaine is already shaking his head. Kurt doesn't know what he means, but Blaine just doesn't know how to say what he needs to say.

Kurt's brow furrows, and he rubs Blaine's collar bones with his thumbs. Blaine's trying hard not to focus on the movement so he can find his words. "I feel like I will never feel this way again. Like, I'm on fire and contented all at once. Like a kiss could make me want to die, and bring me back to life at the same time. It's...intense...being with you, and I want to always be...feel this way. It's stupid."

Kurt makes a soothing noise in his throat and uses his thumbs under Blaine's chin to get him looking up again. "It's not stupid. I feel it too. Being here with you. Being close to you and touching you. I have thought of nothing but you since we met. You have captivated me entirely, and all I want to do is submit myself to your pleasure. And not just sex, either. I want you to be happy. Always happy."

"I am happy."

"Then that's all that matters." Kurt places the sweetest kiss on Blaine's forehead, and Blaine wraps his arms tighter around Kurt.

Kurt hugs him back, fingers wound into Blaine's hair.

When Kurt pulls back again, it is to kiss Blaine deeply and openly, which leaves Blaine's breath gone from his lungs. "Now. About that submitting myself to your pleasure." He smiles with a twinkle in his eye. "Would you like me to continue? Or, we could just sit here and kiss. Or I could just hold you while we sleep. I just want to be with you in whatever way you will have me."

Blaine kisses Kurt again rather than responding, and Kurt hums his approval. Blaine leans back slowly, pulling Kurt with him. They only break their kiss to tilt their heads the opposite direction and begin again.

When Blaine is laying down, Kurt straddling his hips and licking into his mouth, he can't help but rolls his body upwards. The reminder of Kurt's very naked skin against his, and their cocks trapped together between them brings Blaine's need back to the forefront. He is gratified that the almost embarrassing sound that comes from him is mirrored almost exactly by Kurt.

Kurt rocks his hips again down into Blaine and pants against Blaine's parted lips. "You feel so perfect." Kurt's eyes are wandering all over Blaine's face, like he wants to catch all the pleasure washing over his features, and Blaine wants so much more.

"Can you...like this? Open me like this?" Blaine asks, feeling entirely too bashful, but determined anyway.

Kurt groans and lets his forehead rest against Blaine's, his eyes closed and mouth parted. "God yes. I will do anything you want me to do." He kisses Blaine's cheek on the soft skin just below his eye. "I just want you comfortable."

"I want to see. I want to watch you touch me."

Kurt leans up more at that, bracing himself on a hand near Blaine's head. He uses the other hand to rub down Blaine's chest, watching it in its path before looking back at Blaine. "Anything for you Angel."

Kurt sits up fully on Blaine's thighs and wraps his right hand around Blaine's dick, stroking it slowly. Blaine's still stiff, but the touch makes his stomach tremble and skin feel tight like he is trying to get harder than is biologically possible. He feels flush with lust and feelings, all of which are swirling and trying to consume him. He honestly wants to cry because he doesn't know how to deal with it all. He doesn't, though. He just closes his eyes and tries to ride it out.

He pries his eyes open when he feels a fingertip gliding over his bottom lip. He doesn't think about it, it just comes so naturally to dart his tongue out and lick at the pad of Kurt's thumb and suck it into his mouth a second time.

His head tilts forward to take it all in, and he looks up at Kurt's face when he hears him groan, focused hard on Blaine's lips. Blaine whines around the finger, and his lips drop open when Kurt pulls harder on his cock. Blaine's hips twitching up into the motion without his command. Kurt drags his thumb down Blaine's bottom lip and twists his wrist on Blaine's shaft. "Fucking hell, Blaine. There is not enough time to do all the things I need to do to you."

Kurt slides down Blaine's body, dragging his hand down Blaine's torso as he goes. Blaine can feel the wet thumb leaving a trail of his own saliva on his skin, and something about that adds to the erotica of the moment. Kurt gracefully slides off the end of the bed and back onto his knees where he began and Blaine spreads his legs.

Kurt hooks his hands around Blaine's thighs and tugs sharply, yanking Blaine to the edge of the bed. Blaine lifts his head to watch Kurt, but his eyes roll back in his head when Kurt wastes no time sucking on Blaine's balls. He twists his fingers into the comforter and tries to keep his hips from twisting. A moan shocks out of him when Kurt's head dips lower and Blaine can feel the tip of Kurt's tongue licking once again at his hole. The sound of his own voice so loud in the room threatens to make him self-conscious, but he feels the vibration of Kurt's lips on his asshole when he says, "I fucking love the way you sound for me."

Blaine pants and whines, trying to catch his breath when Kurt pushes his tongue inside. He didn't know when or how Kurt reclaimed the lube, so he is taken by surprise when a warmly slick finger replaces Kurt's tongue and slips inside of him.

Blaine manages to open his eyes and look down his body, and he sees Kurt's heavily lidded eyes watching his own hand while his finger slips slowly in and out of Blaine. He must feel Blaine's eyes on him because he lifts his gaze to Blaine at the same time that he twists the finger in Blaine's hole.

"Fuck," Blaine breathes, and shamelessly props himself up on his elbows hungry to watch the way Kurt touches him.

Kurt's eyes flick back to what he's doing, and Blaine feels another finger pushing in with the first. It feels so much tighter, and a little strange, but then Kurt looks at him again. "I wish you could see, Angel. You're so beautiful and open for me. Your body is just giving it up to me, like it wants it."

"I do," Blaine breathes. "I do want it. So much."

Kurt licks his lips. "I wish I could film you like this. Make you watch yourself. Watch you get off on it. Oh God."

Blaine is watching the way Kurt's shoulder moves, in time with the way his fingers feel corkscrewing into his ass. Kurt's body is rocking with the movement of his hand, and Blaine pictures him humping the air in time with his fingers.

"Please fuck me," Blaine whimpers. " _Please_." It sounds pathetic and pleading to his own ears, but he just doesn't care. He _needs_ him to.

Kurt nudges a third finger into Blaine and licks up the shaft of Blaine's cock. "It'll hurt, darling."

Something about Kurt's tone makes Blaine focus on his face. Kurt's eyes are so dark, and he is looking at Blaine like he is waiting for a response. Blaine feels inexplicably like he is being tested to see if he will give the answer Kurt wants.

Blaine gusts out with a bone deep 'uh' when Kurt's fingers twist deeply inside of him. "I want it to. I want to feel it, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes flutter closed at the words, and Blaine can see the way his body moves, like he is jerking himself in time with his thrusting fingers. "You're such a filthy, precious boy." Kurt pants. "And mine."

"Yes," is all Blaine can make himself say on an exhale when Kurt's fingers pull out.

"Move up the bed, love."

Blaine's skin flushes at the word 'love', and he carefully pushes himself backwards towards the head of the bed. Kurt crawls over him as he goes, staring into Blaine's eyes before he leans down and licks his way up Blaine's torso from his belly button to his neck to finally kiss his lips in a soft, sensual press.

The kiss is a balm that he wasn't aware he needed at the moment. He'd been so lost in the sex of it, that the feel of Kurt's lips reminds him that he feels so much more than his untested heart knew it could handle.

Kurt slides off Blaine to lay beside him. "Turn on your side," he instructs.

Blaine feels his gut knot at the thought. He feels like he's being sent away somehow, and feels stupid for feeling that way. He's just so desperate to feel connected to Kurt, and facing away from him makes him afraid that he'll be disconnected.

Something in his expression must give him away because Kurt offers him a gentle brush of fingertips on his cheek. "Trust me, Angel."

Blaine finds he does trust him, and turns as asked.

He feels Kurt lay behind him, and lifts his head a little when Kurt's slips an arm under his neck. Kurt's propped on his elbow behind him, and  the other arm drapes over his waist. Kurt rests his palm on Blaine's chest, holding him close for a moment.

Blaine breathes deep, closing his eyes, enjoying the embrace and the anticipation of Kurt's cock pressed up against his ass, his hips swiveling gently into it.

When he opens his eyes, it's to see his reflection in large full length mirror built into the door of Kurt's closet. He catches Kurt's eyes in the reflection, and sees affection and a bit of mischief in Kurt's gaze, like he'd planned this all along.

Kurt keeps his eyes on Blaine's while his hand trails down Blaine's body. Blaine can't help but watch the path of Kurt's hand in the mirror until it wraps around his cock. He tips his head back and groans low.

"You said you want to feel it. And I want you to watch yourself while you do. So pretty." Kurt is whispering right into the shell of Blaine's ear, and Blaine can't help but lean into it, and rock his hips into Kurt's hand.

"Open your eyes, Blaine." Kurt bites his ear gently.

Blaine does, and watches himself blush down to his chest when Kurt releases his dick to lift Blaine's leg.

"Hold yourself open for me."

Blaine's eyes drop, unable to handle Kurt's scanning gaze on him for much longer, and loops his own hand behind his knee and pulls his leg up and open. Once again unnerved by the exposure, but _so_ turned on by it.

"Mm, good boy." Kurt kisses Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine feels Kurt shift a bit behind him, and then without any warning at all, Kurt is pushing inside of him. His mouth drops open in a silent cry, and his breath stops. The sudden fullness and unfamiliar pain and press of Kurt seems to have frozen his lungs.

Kurt's voice comes out shaky, "breathe, baby."

Blaine tries to, and Kurt is not stopping. He keeps pushing in, in, in. It's slow but relentless, and Blaine can focus on nothing else. It's delicious, and Blaine finds comfort in the reality of the pain radiating up his back. It's not unbearable, it's perfect. It's just enough to convince him that this is real. That the creature behind him is hard, real, and moving inside him. He gets to have this. Blaine moans loud and long when Kurt is finally pressed completely against him.

He looks at Kurt's face in the mirror, wanting to see if he can somehow tell if Kurt feels the same as him. The way Kurt's eyes have rolled back into his head, and the way he is biting into his bottom lip make Blaine feel that he is not alone in this bliss.

"Fuck me," Blaine begs, still staring at Kurt's face.

Kurt sinks his fingers into Blaine's hip. He pulls almost all the way out of Blaine and then pushes back in slow and deep on a stuttering breath. "You are perfection," Kurt pants. Kurt's eyes now trail all down Blaine's body, and he thrusts in again, a bit sharper this time. "Fucking perfect."

Kurt leans back a little bit to look down at his own cock pumping in and out of Blaine's ass. It's so shamelessly filthy that Blaine arches his back and pushes back into Kurt's thrusts and delights when Kurt's lips drop open on a moan. It would be so easy to just be a passenger in this, but Blaine wants to take as much as he wants to give.

"There you are, my dirty boy. So sexy. All you needed was someone to show you just how sexual you are. You were built for this Blaine. Your body knows what it needs. All you have to do is take it." Kurt nips at Blaine's shoulder, and he thrusts in hard and grinds there, snaking his arm around Blaine's chest until his hand is wrapped gently around Blaine's throat. He tilts Blaine's head back and leans over him as much as he can. Their tongues meet outside their mouths, in a sloppy, poorly-angled, and perfect kiss.

Blaine's body jolts when Kurt increases his speed, and he turns back to watch in the mirror. Kurt keeps his hand resting at Blaine's throat. Blaine loves it, and groans his pleasure, hiking his leg further up and arching into a new angle. He reaches to touch his dick and chase his release, but Kurt's hand quickly whips down to grab his wrist.

"Don't you...dare," Kurt grunts, still drilling hard and deep into him. They both have beads of sweat popping up on their foreheads and shoulders, and Blaine can feel the heat radiating off of Kurt behind him. "You're going to get off on my cock, remember."

The command in Kurt's voice is not missed despite being interrupted by pants and moans from both of them. Blaine acquiesces and instead reaches his hand back to grip what he can reach of Kurt's ass. He digs his fingertips in. "Harder, Kurt. Nngh. Harder."

Kurt stills all the way inside of Blaine, and then grinds in a slow swivel of his hips. Blaine can feel the tensing and clenching of the muscles in Kurt's ass, and he knows Kurt is just doing it to be contrary and drive him mad.

"What's that?" Kurt breathes into his ear. "What do you want?"

Blaine whines. "Fuck me harder."

Kurt stills completely again.

"Oh God, _please_ Kurt. _Please_."

"There we go, baby. You ask so nicely."

Blaine almost cries in relief when Kurt begins to thrust in sharply again. He is just getting lost in the sensations crackling down to his toes when Kurt finds a rhythm and angle that strikes something inside of him that makes every muscle in his body go rigid with pleasure.

"Ah, fuck," he shudders and pushes back against Kurt, writhing onto his dick. Fucking himself on Kurt's shaft, trying to feel _more_ of whatever that was.

"Jesus," Kurt whispers, and Blaine feels himself being pushed onto his stomach, his wrists pinned into the mattress by Kurt's sweaty hands.

Blaine turns his head towards the mirror, one eye peering over his trapped forearm to see Kurt straddle his thighs and cover Blaine's back. Kurt let's go of Blaine for a quick second to line himself up again, and Blaine cries out when Kurt drills into him, grabbing his wrist again hard, slapping quickly and wetly against Blaine's ass. Blaine tilts his hips up into it, and Kurt manages to hit that same spot inside of him again. It's not every pass, and it's just random enough to keep Blaine's toes curled and words he never imagined himself speaking pouring from between his lips, but he doesn't give a fuck.

"God yes," he moans. "Fuck my ass, Kurt. Please. Fuck."

Kurt speeds up at Blaine's words, and Blaine's not sure how he manages it, but he revels in it. He can feel everything. The sweat, the push, the heat, the fingers digging into his wrists, the quick panting breaths of Kurt above him.

"Come inside me. Fucking come in me." The headboard is banging against Kurt's wall and Blaine's cock is being pushed into the bedspread under his stomach and he is going to come. But he wants to feel Kurt first. "I need it, Kurt."

Kurt's breath gutters and suddenly Blaine's wrists are free, and Kurt's fingers are on Blaine's hips lifting and pulling Blaine's ass up and back onto Kurt's cock. Blaine watches their reflection; Kurt's back bent, hips pushed against Blaine's ass, the strain in his arms as he holds himself completely inside Blaine, Blaine's cock hanging heavy and swaying between his legs...and then Blaine feels it...the jerking of Kurt's cock inside him, Kurt's low whining moans pulsing in time with this release. The sight and the feel of it is so fucking hot and intense that Blaine comes with barely a glancing brush of the comforter against his tip, and the feeling of Kurt unloading deep inside him.

Kurt fucks them both through it, shallow grinding pushes until they are both done, and the only sound left is their breathing. Kurt scoots them to the left a bit to avoid the mess of Blaine's come, and slowly lowers Blaine's hips down, allowing himself to slip out as he does.

Blaine exhales and feels inexplicably heavy and adrift without Kurt inside him. Blaine lifts himself up on his elbows with some effort and turns his head to look for Kurt, see him with his own eyes rather than in a reflection.

Kurt slides down onto the bed beside Blaine, and into view. He's propped his head in his hand, braced by his elbow, and Blaine can see how the muscles in his arm still shake in tiredness and exertion. Kurt doesn't seem too concerned by it as he nuzzles Blaine's nose with his own, just once, before his eyes start to follow his free hand which is now tickling down Blaine's spine.

Blaine shivers a little at the light touch and lets his head fall forward. He doesn't know what to say, but he feels again like he should say something. The only two things he can think to say are "thank you" and "I love you." While one is definitely a more appropriate response than the other, they both feel wrong, so he stays silent. He's never felt anything like what he's felt in the last hours, or even days, and he doesn't want to do a disservice to the depth of his emotions by attaching inadequate words to them.

Kurt seems content to let them breath in the quiet, and let Blaine have his moment.

When Kurt finally does break the silence hums a little. "You are such a work of art. I'm already jealous of the hands that will get to touch you this way. Once everyone discovers just how sexy you are."

Blaine fights off a violent shudder and feels his cock attempt to rally when Kurt's fingers dip briefly between his cheeks, where he still feels wet and full of Kurt's come. "Don't be," he mutters.

Kurt kisses Blaine's shoulder, and Blaine lifts his head to look at him. Kurt has a questioning eyebrow raised, and seems to be torn between keeping eye contact with Blaine and letting his gaze wander over Blaine's back. Blaine could be wrong, but he senses something a bit vulnerable in Kurt. Like, now that they're on this side of the sex Kurt doubts what they discussed in the kitchen and before they got lost to their lust.

"I don't want anyone else to touch me," Blaine reassures, "I already told you I'm yours. Only yours."

Kurt smiles softly. "You don't know that, Blaine. Life is long, and a lot of people are going to come in and out of yours. You shouldn't cut yourself off from the possibility–"

Blaine kisses him. He feels like he know where Kurt's going with this. 'You have to go back home, so we shouldn't say things that may not stay true once we are out of each others' sight, blah, blah, blah.' Blaine doesn't want to hear it. He wants to officially promise himself to Kurt. Promise that he will keep himself, save himself, for when he comes back to California for college. But now he doesn't know if that's what Kurt really wants–he seems to be backpedaling a bit.

"I can see the wheels turning far too fast in your mind, Blaine. They're practically screaming under the strain."

Blaine goes a bit wide-eyed, having lost himself in his thoughts. "Sorry."

Kurt fingers brush softly down Blaine's temple. "What going on in there, Angel?"

"Nothing," Blaine lies, and tries to force a sweet smile for Kurt. He really shouldn't be ruining this. This night was absolutely amazing, and he should just bask in it for what it is.

"Don't do that. I agonized over what you were thinking and feeling for days, and I don't want to do the same when you leave. Please tell me."

Blaine looks back and forth between Kurt's eyes trying to memorize them as they look now; soft and open, with no judgment or pity. He knows once he asks for what he wants, they won't look the same anymore. They will look uncomfortable at having to let him down and explain to him why 'this just won't work out.' So he takes the time to remember them this way before he steals himself to talk.

"I don't want this to end," he says simply.

"What? This night?" Kurt asks.

Blaine shakes his head. "No. This." He turns on his side to face Kurt, and Kurt rests his hand low on Blaine's side. Blaine reaches out and pets down Kurt's arm until he can pluck Kurt's fingers off his hip and hold his hand. "How I feel. About you. I told you I want to be with you. Be yours."

When Kurt doesn't immediately respond, Blaine barrels on. "I know I can't, like, _ask_ anything of you. And I'm not. Not really. But...I don't really want anyone else. Just you. So, yeah. When I go home. I want to stay yours. I will stay yours. Even if you're not mine."

Kurt smiles at him in obvious relief, and Blaine relaxes.

"I am, though. Yours"

There's a pause. "Oh."

Kurt smiles wider. "Don't seem so pleased, Blaine."

It's Blaine's turn to slowly come to understanding before _he_ smiles so wide he thinks his face might break. He can feel the dried layer of sweat cracking along his skin at the stupid grin that has taken up residence on his face. He quickly gets serious, though, when the part of him that struggles to believe someone like Kurt could want someone like him... "Are you sure? I mean, you didn't want to do the long-distance things with Adam, and he still seems to want to, uhm, you know, be with you. And you seemed like you were trying to talk me out of..."

Kurt lets go of Blaine's hand so he can place it over Blaine's mouth. "Oh my God Blaine. I spent _days_ wishing I could get more than three words out of you, and now you just seem to ramble on forever."

Blaine blushes, but he sees the good humor in Kurt's eyes, so he smiles a little behind Kurt's hand and muffles a 'sorry' into it.

"Adam didn't make me feel the way you do. No one has made me feel the way you do. I would be _insane_ to let a little distance and time keep me from taking the chance to see where this takes us. I just had a momentary lapse of uncertainty–that maybe I was asking too much of you. But I want this. I want you. We don't have to make grand promises that we may not be able to keep, but I would like very much to see where this goes. Which means that I will not be needing or wanting Adam or anyone else, Blaine. You are all-consuming. And right now, all I need.

"But what if that changes?" Blaine asks when Kurt lowers his hand to allow Blaine to respond.

"Then we will talk about it, Angel." Kurt plays with a curl on Blaine's forehead. "I don't think it's realistic to promise that we will always feel this way, but I do think it's realistic to promise to communicate with each other honestly."

Blaine nods, thinking it over. "Okay. Then, I promise to tell you if my feelings change." Blaine keeps the 'but they won't' to himself. He'll show Kurt in time.

"And I promise the same." Kurt smiles sweetly at him and kisses him on the nose, before pulling back and slipping into a much more devilish smile. "Now let's go take a shower so I can finger my come out of your ass and then suck you off. Then we can discuss how we're going to torture and thank Cooper tomorrow for making all of this possible."

Blaine blushes so hard he can feel the heat of his skin rise by degrees. "Oh my God," he mutters quietly, and hopes that Kurt doesn't see his dick rising to the occasion.

Kurt just laughs and tugs him up by the hand. "Come on, Angel."

_End._


End file.
